Mother Nature's Daughter
by LostK9Girl
Summary: On July thirty-first, ten minutes before midnight Belladonna Rose Potter was born. Seven minutes later her twin brother Harry James Potter was also born. Both were Prophesied, though for now they only knew about the boy's and were unaware of the girl's. Through acts of fear and hate they abandon her. Was it only fate that lead her to a new mother or was it something deeper?
1. They Didn't Want We

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**An: I read a Harry Potter/ Batman crossover the other day where Harry had Poison Ivy as a mother figure and I became interested then pissed because Every single one that has a similar plot has been abandoned. So I decided to create my own with a twist. Instead of it being Harry, it's his twin sister. Also Lily and James are still alive. Not sure who I'm going to pair her with but I can say that this will be Femslash and violent. Very, _very_ violent. Like forcing a rose bush to rapidly grow and rip it's way through someone. Also I'm not a huge comic person so most of my information on the Dc universe is second hand from my brother and from movies I've watched, so if anything is 'wrong' or 'inaccurate'...deal with it. It's fanfiction and the only real Batman supervillan I know about is Harley Quinn cause I've got a thing for psychotic blonds. (Ducks smack from girlfriend or as I like to call her my lesbian booty call! (Fails to dodge her second smack but succeeds to save this before she can delete it! YAY!)**

**Disclaimer: This is non-profit and I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Dc Universe but Belladonna is mine. All mine! Mu Ha ah ha HA AH HA HA H-cough, cough. I really need to lay off the coco-roasted almonds, I think they're affecting my brain... naw. **

**Chapter One: They Didn't Want Me.**

On July thirty-first, ten minutes before midnight Belladonna Rose Potter was born. Seven minutes later her twin brother Harry James Potter was also born. Both were Prophesied, though for now they only knew about the boy's and were unaware of the girl's. They boy was destined to battle and defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lily Potter and James Potter knew this, so they went into hiding along with their children. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards of the age and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, aided them in hiding by putting their home under a Fidelius Charm, to which the Potters chose Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. This was a mistake for you see Peter was one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and as soon as he was able too he gave him their location. So on October thirty-first, both the twins first Halloween, he decided to attack. Now both Lily and James where not home that night as they where at a secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and organization determined to stop all dark wizards. The reason for this meeting was simple. The seer that had given the first Prophesy for the boy had given another. _"The twin to...the one who lived...through the act of anger...and fear...she will...have the power to create life...to summon death..." _ Now like all prophecies this could be taken several ways it just so happens that the current leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore, decided to take this as that it meant she would become a necromancer and most-likely the most powerful Dark Lord this world has seen since Morgan Le Fey.

So the Order continued to discuss who it could be when someone mentioned the Potter twins. "Hey aren't your kids twins?" The Potters became outraged that they would call their child Dark. "How dare you! Harry been chosen to defeat Voldemort! How can you say that my child will be dark?" James yelled. Albus gained a thoughtful look. "Actually I have to agree. If Harry does win than Belladonna will become the twin to the one who lived." Lily and James horrified but didn't refute his logic because in their minds he is infallible. "I think this best bet would be to observe her and if she shows the signs of being dark...well than I think we should separate her from Harry immediately. Necromancers are deadly and have no care for whom they kill. Most likely she'll summon and wizard she strikes down to serve her." So the seeds where planted and all the way in Godric's Hollow the Dark Lord was about to water them. He entered the house and murdered the muggle babysitter right in front of young Belladonna as her brother slept in the crib beside her. Voldemort glanced curiously at the girl. She was a spitting image of her mother blood red hair and piercing green eyes the still glowed from the remnants of the Dark Lords curse. The girl didn't cry or scream she just looked at him as if he was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

He most likely was, even though the Potters claimed to love both their children equally they didn't. Harry always was held first. Harry always got fed first. _Harry_ always got whatever he wanted first and if their was any left then she got the scraps. Even at one year old she was intelligent beyond her years. The Dark Lord made his decision. After he killed the Potter boy he would take the girl to raise as his own heir. With that in mind he cast the killing curse at the boy but because the old muggle babysitter had sacrificed herself to try and save the children the curse backfired and destroyed Voldemort's body leaving his robes and wand behind as his spirit escaped. Not ten minutes later the Potters returned and rushed up the stairs to hear Harry's screaming. The picked him up and found he had a lighting shaped cut on his forehead. The got him to stop crying and looked over at their silent daughter who was now looking the woman's body. She also said her first word. "Dead." In the Potters minds this all but confirmed Dumbledore was right.

Over the next three years the Potters treatment of Belladonna worsened. Now at four years old her parents completely ignored her to the point that if she didn't get her own food then she would starve. If she did something wrong then they would lock her in the closet and place charms around it so they couldn't hear her screams. It's unknown if the Potters knew that there was a boggart in the closest that they were locking their daughter into or not, but they did at least once a week for hours and when they finally let her out. Her little hands and feet would be bloody from trying to escape and her throat would be raw from screaming. More often than not she had also peed her pants so she had been trapped and frightened while sitting in her own piss. This angered Lily so after Belladonna would be cleaned up by the house elves she would be forced to come back into the closet and clean it. The worse part was that she was punished like this for nothing. One time she hadn't let Harry play with _her_ ball so when Harry told James and he locked her in the closet for the rest of the day as well as night and she wasn't let out until late the next morning.

The worse thing that happened thought was a few days ago on her fourth birthday. It was Harry's birthday as well. Bella had awoken early and gone outside to talk to her friends, the garden flowers. Even though the plants couldn't talk back, Bella still called them her friends because they were nice to her and always wanted to play pretend with her. They were her only friends. Anyway Bella was in the middle of saying good morning when she heard her mother inside the kitchen. Even though she was smarter than the average seven years let alone other four year olds, she still had that child-like innocence and thought today her parents would treat her special because it was her birthday too. With that in mind she rushed through her good mornings and made her way into the kitchen. "Hi momma." It was a risk calling her momma but Bella still took it. "Good morning Bella." She smiled brightly that her mother didn't yell at her and that she was evening being nice. Still smiling she sat at the table and decided to take another risk. "Can we have blueberry pancakes?" Bella prepared to be yelled at because Harry hated blueberries and always wanted chocolate chip pancakes and whenever Bella asked for blueberries...well the outcome wasn't always pretty. So you can understand she was a little shocked when her mother just nodded and made the two of them blueberry pancakes before sitting next to her. Bella muttered a quite thank you and started to eat.

During the silence she kept stealing glances at her mother and tried to decide if she wanted to try taking a third risk. "Rose and Iris have ants." Lily looked at her daughter as if she was insane. "What?" Bella shifted under her mother's stare. She bit her lip before continuing. "Rose and Iris, from the garden, have ants, so can you put a charm around them to keep them away? Please they're my friends?" Lilly gapped at her. "The flowers are your friends?" Bella's eyes grew wide and she started to cry. "I'm sorry! Please don't take them away! They're all I have!" A small part of Lily was upset to see her daughter crying but a bigger part of her wondered if this was one of the signs Dumbledore was talking about. She watched as her daughter continued to cry but spoke. "I'll put a charm up." Bella immediately stopped crying and hugged and thanked her mother before putting her dish away and running back up to her room. She didn't see Harry smirk as she passed. Soon after breakfast several guest stared to show up including the Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and countless others who just wanted to see the boy-who-lived. Bella compared her '_gift'_ to the mounds of Harry's and almost cried. The only thing she received was a charm bracelet from Sirius. There was only one charm on it, a dog, but she loved it. He was also the only one to wish her a happy birthday. That was probably the only reason why she didn't breakdown in tears, right then. The party progressed and just after lunch Bella decided to go outside, it was a mistake.

Her friends had been massacred. There wasn't a single flower that hadn't been stamped on, ripped up, or have their stems broken. She also noticed some of the larger bushes had been burnt. She didn't think about that though because she was still in shock. In a trance-like state she collapsed to her knees in the middle of the garden, surrounded by the death of her friends. She sobbed and in a pitiful attempt tried to save them. Lily stepped out side to set the table up outside for dinner later and noticed her son and some of his friends peeking around the side of the house snickering. She smiled lightly figuring they were probably going to become the next generation of the marauders if they are already pranking people. "Alright what did you boys do?" She smiled and even laughed a little when they became scared and bolted back inside. She shook her head and decided to look for herself. _I hope its James. He needs a taste of his own medicine. _What she saw when she came around the corner whipped the smile off her face. It was her daughter sitting in her destroyed garden gasping for breath as she sobbed and tried to replant the ruined flowers. She could even hear her mutter. "Who could have done this? Why? I just want friends. Why do they always get taken away? I shouldn't have said you were my friend, because...now you're...d-d-dead!" With that she collapsed into a ball and sobbed even harder, now that she realized how futile her attempts to save them are. Lily debated going to comfort her daughter or finding James so that they could chastise their son.

She chose the latter. She found both of them and the group in the kitchen sitting at the table. "So how did it go?" Harry grinned. "Awesome! She just fell down crying like a baby!" They all laughed and froze when they heard a choking gasp. They looked towards Lily and she turned around and found her daughter behind her. Her dress was torn and she was covered in dirt and had streaming tear tracks down her face as she glanced at her mother accusingly. "H-how could you? They didn't do anything wrong!" She then turned to Harry and her eyes glowed with malice as she glared at him. One of her first bouts of accidental magic occurred just then as the wind became a violent storm surrounding her and the ground began to shake. It was her voice though that chilled them to the bone. "You did it! I hate you!" She said with such venom and coldness that he actually wet his pants. Then with a flash of red light Bella collapsed unconscious and Dumbledore put away his wand. Lily knelt down to make sure she was alright and besides noticing her bleeding lip from were she struck it when she fell she was fine. "She's alright. I only stunned her. Younglings run along I'd like to speak to the grown ups now." They didn't argue or even try to eavesdrop in fear of Bella waking and becoming mad again. Lily picked her daughter up and sat at the table, as did the others.

"As you can see she is already a powerful witch and because of that I truly believe she is the one from the Prophecy, plus she seems to have an incredibly dark aura that obviously conflicts with Harry's own bright aura thus her statement that she hated him. Lily brushed a strand away from Bella's face before speaking. "Actually I think that was because Harry and his friends destroyed the garden and her friends." Molly Weasley snorted. "Friends? What are you talking about? The plants? What is she crazy?" She laughed and Lily frowned. "Actually mental issues are quite common in those that practice the dark arts. Sometimes they even have a disorder before they begin practicing." Remus said while Sirius scoffed. "You want to know why her only friends were flowers? It because...James you're my best mate but you and Lily are terrible parents to Belladonna. You both severely neglect her and over indulge Harry, we all do. You want proof? Look around did anyone besides me even give her a gift? You want to know where I found her? She was staring at Harry's mountains of present piles sitting in the other room. Hell if I hadn't of given her the bracelet I think she would of been in tears. You all do realize it's her birthday too right?" He said and everyone one had the decency to look a little ashamed. " Also don't think I'm stupid. I know you don't beat her but instead you make her beat herself." He flicked his wand and the closet that they lock her in opened. Everyone could see the scratch marks in the door. "I know that you lock her in there and that she's terrified of it. I know because the other day when I was watching them she spilt her drink. I was about clean it up when she threw herself around me and begged me not to lock her in the closet. That she'd clean it up and that she promises too be a good girl. When I finally got her to stop crying I asked her to show me the closet. That made her sob again until I convinced her I just wanted to see it. Do you know what I found besides that? A boggart, and from what I could tell it had been in there for years. _Years _people! You've been locking a small child in a tiny dark room with a creature created to prey on fears! That's why she has problems, not because she's _dark._ Anyways the reason why her only friends are plants is because Harry told everyone that's friends with her can't be friends with him."

Lily was shocked. She was a bad mother. She even practically neglected and tortured Bella on a daily bases and now her daughter thinks that it was her that told about the flowers being her friends. She looked up a Sirius. "How long did you know about the garden?" He glanced at Bella. "Ever since it started I guess. She came to me saying that it wasn't fair that Harry got to play with her toys but she couldn't play with his so I told her go play with the flowers because boys don't like those. I guess she took it further than I thought she would because I've watched her have tea parties with them and even other games." Even though Lily was feeling bad about the mistreatment of her daughter it didn't mean it was about to change. Dumbledore next words proved that. "Even still I feel that she is a threat to Harry, especially now that she has tapped into her magic, they should be separated." Even though Bella was unconscious she still felt her mother stiffen and no longer be a source of comfort. In Lily's mind this evil creature in her lap was a threat to her child, never mind that the creature was her child as well. "I believe she should go to Lily's sister." In her mind Lily nodded her agreement. "What? No! That bitch hates magic! She's more likely to abuse Bella even further! I'll take her! Give her too me!" Sirius said as he stood. "No I'm sorry I can't allow that. All those dark books in your library would be to much temptation for her." Dumbledore said. Lily nodded. "I'll take her tomorrow." Sirius looked at her with an outraged look. "You would put your child in her care, knowing full well how she is?" Lily stared at him and Sirius shook. "You people disgust me. You are placing your faith in a bloody frauds prediction and an old fools interpretation of it. I've heard that bloody Prophecy as well so I know that it is so fucking cryptic that it could be taken a thousand different ways. You know what though you sending her there it really is going to turn her into a monster or...it'll destroy her, but that's what you want isn't? Just save her the pain and kill her now. I'm out of here."

Lily none to gently levitated her up to her room and didn't even bother cleaning her or placing her under the covers. Then she went down stairs and to what was left of the garden. With a wave of her wand it was like there never was a garden, grass and a hedge against the house. Then she went inside and prepared dinner for her little man. Early the next morning Belladonna woke and showered before changing into clean clothes. On here way downstairs she grabbed a muffin and went outside to say hello to her friends. She came around the corner and froze. The tears came as see remember what she found yesterday and what she was seeing now. It was like it was never there. Her friends vanished without a trace. Like their deaths were meaningless. No. Bella knew Harry would get in trouble mommy was nice yesterday and even said she would help me with taking care of them. With this in mind she wiped her tears and went inside to see her mother. Lily looked up when Bella came back in. She could see the redness in her eyes from her crying. "Harry got in trouble right?" Lily narrowed her eyes. "No." Bella flinched. "B-but he destroyed the garden?" Her eyes narrowed further. "So? It was just a couple of flowers. I had been meaning to get rid of them anyway. He just saved time." This time Bella flinched and actually recoiled as if she had been struck. She was extremely angry that Harry wasn't being punished. _If I killed Harry's friends I would be punished. _Still Bella controlled her anger. "You'll help me make a new one right?" Lily didn't bother answering she just left and went upstairs. She could her Bella calling her.

Just after lunch Bella saw her mom come out of her room with a bag. She looked down at her for a minute before taking her hand. "Come on." Bella was confused. She rarely ever left the house and she had never taken a bag with her before. What her father said confused her even more. "So you're taking her then? Good hurry back and don't let her piss you off too bad." Her mother chuckled before walking out the door, tugging her along as well. "Are we getting new seeds? Can I pick?" Lily glanced down at her before Apparateing without warning. Bella stumbled before violently throwing up. "Get up." Her mother said before dragging her to a house with a number four on it. Lily knocked on the door and a minute later a horse like woman opened the door. When she saw who it was she tried to close the door but Lily forced it open. "We need to talk Petunia." The woman screeched. "No! We don't want any of your freakishness here!" She tried to close the door but Lily drew her wand. "Let us in." Petunia gulped but complied. They sat at the kitchen table. "What do you want Lily? You promised you would never come near me again!" Lily glanced a Bella who was looking more confused by the minute. "This is Belladonna my..._daughter."_ She spat out in a tone that caused Bella to flinch again. "She can't stay with us anymore. I want her to stay with you." Petunia eyes grew wide. "No! Absolutely not! She probably a freak just like you! She can not stay here." Lily stood and pointed her wand at her again. "Let me make myself clear. Either she stays here or I'll curse you and that husband of yours for eternity! I don't care what you do with her. Put her to work or something. She likes flowers." Lily had almost made it to the front door when Bella realized what was happening. "No! Don't go! I promise I'll be a good girl. Just take me with you! Please Momma I want to go home!" She latched onto her mother leg crying. "See even the freak doesn't want to stay." Lilt's eyes filled with hatred as she shoved Bella off. "She stays." With a crack she was gone and Bella was left sobbing. Petunia had to drag her back into the kitchen too wait until Vernon came home.

**XxxX**

That was a couple of months ago. When he had came home he had been very angry. He had tried to though me into the little broom cupboard under the stairs but when I screamed and freaked out they decided to just keep me in the small spare bedroom. They also kept me busy with chores, cooking, cleaning; you know stuff that a four year old _shouldn't _be doing. The only chore I like was tending to the garden. I was able to make friends again but this time I didn't tell anyone. In fact I was out late this evening taking care of my friends when Uncle Vernon came up behind me and dragged me by my hair up to my room. "Do you know what I just found out? My wife's got the Clap and now we can't have sex until it's cured? Do you want to know how she got it?" I debated telling him what I saw Aunt Petunia doing with Mr. Green across the street. I decided against it. "It's because of you! You freak! You got my wife sick so now you have to take her place!" Now I was confused and scared because he ripped my clothes of and his own before pinning me to the bed. I was scared and begging him to stop but he just humped and rubbed his sweaty self all over me. I gagged at his smell then screamed because I felt the most painful thing I had ever felt in my life and it was centered in my special place. I think I blacked out because the next thing I knew I was alone and covered in his sweat, my blood, and some white milky stuff. I felt very dirty and in so much pain but I stumbled into the shower to clean myself. When I came back to my room I opted to sleep on the floor because my bed was still messy.

The next morning I was awoken by and Petunia dragging me down stairs and striping me of my shirt before tying me to a chair backwards. "So you think you can just seduce my husband when I can't provide for him? You even dare to do this under my own roof! Well I'll just have to show you than." I heard a swish before a sharp stinging pain across my back. I screamed and she took the opportunity to stuff a rag into my mouth to gag me. Seven times I heard the swish before feeling the pain. Dudley came in and I plead with my eyes for him to help me. He just shrugged and grabbed a box of cookies. I closed my eyes and silently begged for someone to help me but nobody did. I lost count of how many times she hit me but when she finally stopped and let me go it was all I could do to crawl back up the stairs and into the shower. I glanced down at my feet and noticed the water was red. It hurt to move let alone walk but I did my laundry and changed my sheets before heading out to the garden. I cried as I told them all about what happened and how bad it hurt. I pretend hard enough I could almost hear m friends' comforting words. I decided to go to bed early even though I hadn't eaten at all today and was hungry. I was awoken again but this time it was my uncle pulling my clothes off again and climbing on top of me again. It didn't hurt as bad this time but it still hurt a lot, I was also awake for the whole thing. I found out that the white stuff came from him when he shot it deep inside me. It made me sick because I didn't know how to get it out. I feel asleep, curled tight into a ball. The next morning I was awoken by Aunt Petunia beating me again. I found this to be a cycle, he rapes me and she beats me afterwards, which continued every day, even after she was cured.

**XxxX**

Two years later I was lying on my bed naked as the pig man thrusted into me before spilling his seed. I didn't scream anymore or even really cry. Just every now and then a silent tear would slip out. I had got use to the pain and it didn't bother me anymore. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt, a lot, but I didn't want them know it. "Get some sleep slut. We have an early flight tomorrow." Ah yes. Our trip to America. Uncle Vernon was assigned to go to Gotham City to get the head of some big company to buy into his company, and he and his family was allowed to take a month long vacation there as well. I got to come because he couldn't go a week without defiling me. Bastard. Still I did what he said and went to sleep because if I was lucky my whore of an Aunt wouldn't beat me. I should have known I've never gotten my wish.

The flight was long and boring. The customs guard barely looked at me. If he had than me might have noticed something was wrong. For starters I was way too thin for a child. I was practically a skeleton with skin. Though my baggy shirt and pants might have deceived him a little, but they did nothing to conceal the bruises around my throat, eye, and on my cheek. Still we rented a car and drove to our Hotel. The first day the three of them went out to dinner and I was locked in the room. The second day they went out to some amusement park while I was once again locked in the room. On the third day was Uncle's meeting so Petunia and Dudley decided to stay here and go to the pool. I was locked in the room. When he came back from the meeting I could tell it hadn't gone well because he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I felt blood drip down my head and I was dazed. He didn't even give me a chance to get situated before he was pounding into me. Every couple of thrust he would slam his fist into my stomach and as soon as he finished he tossed me onto the floor and kicked me, repeatedly. As I blacked out I prayed that they had done it. That they had finally killed me.

To my utter disappointment and furry I had survived but just barely. I could feel that I had several ribs broken. I glanced at the clock and found it to be early morning. I had to put on one of his shirts because he ripped my last one last night. I realized something. The door was unlocked I could escape and find an officer to help me. So I did just that. Dressed only in one of my Uncle's shirts and my charm bracelet, my only possession, I made my way out of the hotel. I found an officer and smiled. I came up to her side. "Excuse m-me. I n-need your help. My Un-!" She cut me off. "Get lost brat! I'm working here." She said sipping her coffee and reading her phone. "Bu-!" She cut me off again without even looking. "I said get lost!" I frowned and a tear fell but I walked away. I thought about going back but I knew I couldn't go back. Now that I was away from them I realized that I didn't want to die. So I walked and hid in the shadows until night fell and with it snow. I shivered and stumbled through a park until I found what looked to be an abandoned green house. I smiled. _At least I won't freeze. _I made my way inside.


	2. Momma?

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**Chapter Two: Momma?**

I forced the door open and made my way inside. I was wrong. It hadn't been abandoned that long because the plants inside were still alive even if they looked under the weather, but that was fine with me. I could just help them and they can be my new friends. I set about looking for away to give them water and I found it. On the wall was a timer switch that would water all the plants before shutting off. I flipped it on and with a slight groan the sprinklers turned on. I giggled a little, as the plants seemed to perk right up. I decided to explore the greenhouse a little more and found plants that I had never even seen or heard of before. Some even looked like they could eat my uncle whole. I had just found what appeared to be someone's living room in the back when I felt a cold draft. It didn't come from the door so I figured that a window must be open or something. I went to find it and it turned out to be much worse. In the ceiling there was a huge gapping hole and the ground was covered in glass from the broken window. I cried a little seeing some of the plants were almost dead because of the cold. I glared at the broken window with nothing more than pure hatred as I practically willed it to fix itself. Miraculously it did. I was amazed that I was able to use accidental magic to repair the window. I shook myself out of my daze and set about looking for blankets and maybe some heaters to try and heal the plants. I found the blankets but the only extra heater was the bedroom and I couldn't move it. I decide that I would just bring the sick plants back with me so I grabbed a cart and wheel them back even though my ribs were crying out in pain.

Once we were all situated I collapsed on the bed, but couldn't sleep so I decided to talk to my patients. I told them everything. About my parents, my birthday, my aunt and uncle, what they did to me. I even told them what I knew about magic. I didn't care if they knew. They were my friends and I wouldn't even care if they told anyone. I did eventually fall asleep and when I woke up my patients already look better so I wheeled them back to their spots. I soon as they were all put back they moved slightly and if I didn't know better it looked like they were talking to the other plants. I shook my head trying to prove it was just my imagination. I walked away and decided to introduce myself to the other plants. This took hours just because of the size of this place. When it was done I figure I could water them again and they seemed grateful for it. I returned to the small apartment in the back and looked to see if there was any food. There wasn't much but I figured I could make what was here stretch for a month or two. I didn't know what I would do then. As I ate I took note of everything. One thing that I had noticed about in the apartment and the rest of the greenhouse was that the vegetation ran wild in though some were in pots. What I mean is that here I am sitting in the kitchen yet vines and other plant life grew on the walls and ceiling. Not that I minded but I wondered who lived here. I figured I really didn't care but I hoped I got to stay because this is the first place that felt like home. I coughed a little and decide to look around some more to see if there was anything I missed.

A week passed and my coughing grew worse. I also gain a fever and started sweating. I knew I was sick but I hoped it would pass. Also during that week I learned something interesting about my new friends. They can move! By themselves! To say that shock me would be an understatement. I was terrified! But I quickly grew comfortable and very excited because this meant I wouldn't have to pretend when we played because they actually could play with me. Some of them even had their own favorite games to play. Like that one that looked like it could eat my uncle he liked to hide and seek. He would make a flower grow on one of his vines before hiding it somewhere and I would have to go find it. Sometime I think he cheats and moves it when I'm about to find it though. Then there was this big purple flowery one. I call her Nana because she likes to take care of me like she was doing now by making me eat soup. "I know Nana more eating less thinking." She gentle rubbed my head with a vine and I wondered if this is what it felt like to have a grandmother. It was nice. I really hoped I would get better soon because I felt like I was dying.

It has been ten days now since I found the greenhouse and my new family. I wasn't any better. In fact I was worse. I couldn't go thirty seconds without coughing. My skin was burning hot and I drenched in my own sweat, so I was freezing. I had also started shaking uncontrollably and vomiting what ever I ate. I was so sick I couldn't even get out of bed. Nana actually moved herself so that she could be in here with me. Several of my other friends came in to see me as well. I just hoped they were alright because I couldn't take care of them. This thought caused me to break out in sobs because I figured either my friends or I were going to die. Nana tried to comfort me. "I don't want to die Nana. I finally found my family. I'd do anything too keep it." I broke into a coughing fit and when I settled down Nana was looking at me as if I meant 'anything?' I nodded. "Anything. I'd do anything." She seemed to look at me for a moment then she sent one of the smaller plants out. I sat around confused but within five minutes the plant returned carrying with it a syringe with a fluorescent green liquid inside. Nana took it and handed it to me after she uncapped it. I was confused. "You want me to inject myself? Where?" She nodded and touched my arm. I took a deep breath and stuck the needle in before pressing down in the plunger. I opened my eyes and Nana was right in front me when she released her spores. I drifted off to sleep. My last thoughts were that I hoped to become a plant so that I could stay with my family.

**XxxX**

The Queens of crime had just escaped Arkham after nearly three months of incarceration. At the moment one was looking very sad while the other was giggling and doing cartwheels as the two walk through the snowy park. The giggling blond turned to her friend. "What's got you so blue Red?" She asked before giggling. The redhead in question sighed before answering the blond. "Oh Harl, it's just that when that bloody _Bat _captured me he couldn't be polite and use the front door. No. He just had to be cruel and smash his way though my roof so with all this snow this week most of my babies are probably dead or almost dead." The blond sobered up and hug her friend. She knew that Ivy couldn't have children, even though that was one of her greatest desires, and so she saw her plants as her babies. "It'll be alright. Some might have lived...or maybe all of them?" The blond cocked her head as Ivy stared agape as well, for you see they had just entered and saw that the greenhouse with life. "Wha...How?" The plant overjoyed that their mother was mom rushed her and lead them to the back room. It was Harley that noticed first. "Um, Red? I didn't know you had a kid, why didn't you tell me?" The blond pouted and Ivy gave a 'What the fuck?' look. "I don't." Harley shook her head. "Then what's that?" Harley pointed and Ivy looked before gasping and rushing to the severely malnourished child. She noticed the signs of illness before her foot caught on one of her serum syringes. Her eyes widened as she just barely made out the already healing puncture wound in her arm. Pamela quick found her medical bag and checked over the shivering girl. Harley sat back and watched as Pamela frowned several times and had a look of pure murderous rage when she check under the girls shirt. Harley bit back the giggle as she watched the small plant on the ground try to get Ivy's attention. "Um, Red? I think that little guy wants you." Ivy frowned before kneeling down.

The little plant wrapped its roots around her hand and she seemed to blank out for a moment. Or at least that's what Harley saw. Ivy saw something completely different. Ivy witnessed the events ten days ago. She saw how this little girl who she now knew was Belladonna, limped into the greenhouse and was amazed. One of the first things she did was find away to water the plants. Then she looked around before finding the broken window and even cried a little at the dying plants. Ivy was amazed when she saw the window just repair itself after she glared at it. She then watched as this little girl even though she was in pain struggled to bring the plants with her to heal them. She watched her care for them and the she heard her story of how her parent mistreated her and favored her brother. The tales of magic and witch and wizards amazed her. Then the tale of her birthday. She smiled as she heard about her friends in her garden at home and cried with her a she told of how she found them butchered by her brother. Next was how her mother left her at her aunts and about the nearly daily rapes and beatings, for two years before coming her. She heard about how her uncle beat her and violated her so bad that it caused her to escape, which lead to her coming here. Ivy smiled as she saw how Bella played with her plants and she watched as she continued to become sicker and sicker. At first Ivy thought it was from the toxin in her babies but then she realized that they were being very careful not to harm their savior and new friend. This was when the newly dubbed 'Nana' joined in and Ivy found out that the most likely cause for her deteriorating health would be Pneumonia. She saw as Nana did everything she could to try to heal the girl but nothing worked. Then she saw how Bella begged that she would do anything so that she would not die. She had finally found her family and didn't want to leave them. Finally she saw Bella take the serum and up until they walked in.

Ivy moved back onto the bed and brushed some of Bella's hair out of her face. She smiled sadly down at her. Harley ever curious sat behind Ivy and wrapped her arms around her neck. " So uh, you want to explain?" Pamela gave her a tight smile but explained. When she was through Harley had a murderous look as well, before it turned into psychotic grin. "Say uh, Red? Do you think you're going to need some fresh fertilizer anytime soon?" Ivy smirked before turning around to press her lips against Harley's. They soon relaxed into it and each of them fell onto one side of Bella's body their hands locked together and rested on her belly. "Oh I think I might need a bag or three in a week or so." They giggled and with that the homicidal pair of lovers fell asleep wrapped around a child who soon would gain the mother she always wanted and the crazy aunt she never knew she wanted but wouldn't trade the world for.

**XxxX**

I could hear people talking. Two women, one of them was laughing. "What'cha laughing at? Come on Red! Tell me please?" The one that was chuckling calmed. "Oh I was just thinking about her name. Belladonna or _Atropa Belladonna_, which is more commonly know as Deadly Nightshade. It's a very poisonous plant that often causes vivid and terrifying hallucinations before death. It's deceptive because it is a very beautiful plant but like its name, it's deadly." Bella could practically hear the other woman think. "That could be hear name you know 'Deadly Nightshade' that is if she wants to go into are line of work. I can see the headline now. 'Poison Ivy and her daughter Deadly Nightshade strikes again!' It'd be awesome!" I froze. _Daughter? _I decided to open my eyes, and sat up. The two women quieted and looked at me. My eyes were drawn to the redhead and they watered. "Momma?" She smiled sadly and moved to sit next to me. Now that she was closer I could see the slight difference. She had more sharp features and her skin had a slight green tint to it. Actually now that I noticed it so did mine.

She grabbed my hand. "My name is Pamela Isley and that is my best friend Harleen Quinzel, but everyone know us as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." I nodded but what I wanted to know about is why was my skin green. "Last night you were very sick so my children, the plants brought you a serum that I had created to help you. You see because of my condition I can't have real children but I've always wanted one so I sort of cloned myself and planed to have a child that way but it appears that when my cloned serum combined with your DNA it changed you. My genes over rode those of your previous mothers and adjusted them to fit." I was a little confused but I think I understood. "So you're my Momma now?" She nodded. "If you want me to b-!" I didn't let her finish. I just jumped into her lap and wrapped my limbs around her tight. I was afraid that if I let go she would leave. I think she understood and she held me as well as whispering loving words into my hair. I fell almost completely asleep like that and she laid down with me. I felt Harley lay down as well. "I have the strangest urge to watch the Brady Bunch." Both my mother and me laughed at that. _My Mother. Mother. Mom. Mommy. My Momma. Mine. _It was nice to feel like this. It made the hell I went through worth it.

**XxxX**

I woke up before the others and grinned because they were still here so that meant it wasn't a dream. I noticed that Momma and Harley were still holding hands, like my old mommy and daddy used too. I thought it was odd because they were both girls but I figured I didn't care because I'd rather hold a girls and than a boys. My uncle ruined that for me. I didn't want to think about him so instead I burrowed my head into my mother's bosom and hugged her. She stirred slightly but didn't awake, though Harley did though and she gestured for me to keep quiet and follow her. I did carefully and Harley led me out into the greenhouse. "So Mini-Red how you feeling?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Better...and happy. _Really_ happy." She ginned at me. "You know Red's really happy to. She always wanted a kid. A real kid not a clone. Now...she got it. You aren't a clone and if anyone tried to claim you're not her than all they would need is blood test to see that you're her flesh and blood. The other woman was just a surrogate. Besides you even look like her own know and not just the skin. Though you both are rocking the swamp-thing look." I mocked glared at her and she just stuck out her tongue causing me to giggle. "You know brat this plants told us everything that happened here and what you told them, but if you ever feel like talking to someone besides your mom you can talk to me okay?" I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Aunt Harley." She blinked and her mouth stretched into a grin. "Aunt Harley? I like that! Excuse me for a moment." I watched as she ran and jumped on my mother pinning her down. "Guess what Red? I'm an Auntie! Aunt Harley, that's me!" I broke into giggles at my new aunt's

child-likeness. Momma pinned Harley down using her plants and smirked while Harley pouted. "No fair! You cheated!" My mom grinned. "Yes but I still won so now I get to claim my prize." I blushed deeply as my mom aggressively kissed my aunt. "Uh, I'm going to go find Nana." I rushed out of there and I could hear Harley laughing.

Fifteen minutes later my mom came to find me pruning several of the dead leaves off of the plants. She didn't say anything but grabbed her own clippers and helped on her own plant. As we worked she described each plant we worked on. It's properties, how it can be used, is it poisonous, can it kill someone, you know that kind of stuff. Like my mother relationship with Harley I didn't care that they were both girls and I didn't care that they were both criminals. They were mine and I wasn't going to give them up, and if that meant I had to become a criminal too well than I guess I'm lucky to have two great teachers. When I told Harley this she crackled madly with glee and my mother smirked. For some reason I felt as if I just signed myself up for boot camp hell with a touch of torture on the side.

**XxxX**

A week passed and I was already somewhat right. Momma and Harley made me run everyday around the park and afterwards Aunt Harley turned me into a human pretzel. I swear there is no way I should be able to tell if this pants made my but look big with out a mirror. Auntie says otherwise while giggling. Also because I can't really go to school Momma and Auntie has been tutoring me and we found out I have an eidetic memory, basically a photographic memory. So that being said I was able to read a whole textbook during the weekdays and by the weekend I was ready to score a hundred on Harley's test, which in itself is a challenge because her questions...eh-sometimes went off topic a little. So anyways momma and Harley had left saying that they had something to do and for me to keep an eye on the news. So there I was reading my math book when I heard the news lady mention momma's name. _"This just in! Gotham's Queens of Crime, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, have just been sighted at Gothamland Amusement Park before escaping both the Batman and GPD, current whereabouts are unknown. It is now unclear why these two super-villainesses were at the park or what they hoped to accomplish but it has been confirmed that besides minor damage to several attractions, the only causality was a vacationing family from England, the Dursleys."_ Bella's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. _"Our headquarters has just received several images of what was left of the bodies and I must say it is sickening, and I would advise parents to cover children's eyes because these are very graphic images."_ Bella moved closer to the Tv so that she could have a better view. The first appeared to be her cousin being hung from a rose vine and his neck. He was obviously dead. The next was of her Aunt Petunia or at least she thought it was but she couldn't really tell. Her entire face had been beaten in by what looked to be someone's fist and her body, which was striped, looked to have been beaten as well a brutalized by someone. Finally the last photo was a mess. There was barely anything left to show that he had been a man let alone human. Plants had literally ripped their way through his body before savagely yanking him apart. Bella hadn't even realized her mouth had stretched into a psychotic grin that her aunt would be proud of, nor did she hear who had come in. Though she did feel her mother's arms wrap around her and kiss her cheek. Bella threw herself around her thanking her over and over again, before crying herself to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to momma stroking my hair and humming. I snuggled into her side and she laughed. "You have to get up little Nightshade. You have something very important to learn." I grunted. "Five more minutes. I'm comfy." She kept humming and I heard auntie mutter something. "I think those are comfy too." I smirked as I could hear her pout in her voice. "Someone's jealous." I heard her scoff before smacking me with a pillow. "Reeeed! Your brat is teasing me!" I giggled and sat up. Momma just shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder who the child is?" We both pouted and I let her lead me outside. "So what am I learning today?" I asked once we came to a stop. My mom looked at me for a moment and I watched as her skin went from light green to very pale. "You're going to learn how to make your skin appear normal. This is important for when your persona, Deadly Nightshade, becomes recognizable, the green skin would be a dead give away. You know we might even invest in fake glasses like Harley does." I watched as my aunt wiped off her face paint and let her hair out before slipping a thin pair of glasses on. I was stunned because I could hardly recognize her. "Wow auntie! You look...normal?" She crackled and I bit my lip. "Well at least until you do that." She pouted and momma laughed. "Okay you try."

It took a couple of hours but eventually I was able to hold it all day even with Aunt Harley trying to distracted me. Let me tell you, having a bucket of cold water dumped on you while you are trying to read can be very distracting, but the praise from momma when I was able to hold and capture Auntie with my plants was more than worth it. Over the next eight months I realized that they weren't teaching me to be a criminal. They were teaching me how to survive. Not only did they teach me book smarts but they taught me street smarts as well. They taught me is something seems to be to good to be true than it most-likely is a cleverly disguised bomb waiting to kill me, in a manner of speaking. I realized that both Momma and Auntie had a reputation to uphold so that often they would have to go out and cause mayhem ever once and awhile and that I couldn't go yet because I was to young. So when that happened I was left alone at the greenhouse like I was this night. I was making myself busy doing a crossword puzzle when Nana alerted me that someone was approaching the greenhouse and it wasn't Momma or Auntie.

I crept around to the side so that I could see the door and attack if I needed too. I was only there for a few seconds before a woman in a cat mask stuck her head through the door. "Hey Pam? Harley? You here? Can I come in or will your plants try to kill me again?" She waited for a few seconds before opening the door further. "Hey! I'm coming in!" I watched her come all the way through before closing the door behind her. "I guess they're not here. Oh well I'll wait. Jesus Selena! You are hang around the crazies to much because now you're talking to yourself too!" I watched her carefully avoid each plant and made her way back to the apartment. She snoop around for a bit and snickered when she found Momma and Harley's...um, toys? She glanced at my small bed in the other room and found it curious. She frowned when she found my clothes and things. "They are keeping a kid here? What are they thinking?" That made me angry and the plants responded by trapping her tightly. "Pam! It's me! Selena!" I turned her around so that she could see me. "Momma and Auntie love me." I tightened my grip and she nodded. "Okay! I believe you! Please let me go? I can't breath." I cocked my head to the side and thought about it for a minute. Just as her face started to turn blue I released her. She lay on her hands and knees coughing. "I would have killed you but I didn't want to mess up my things. Blood is very tricky to clean. Come to the kitchen when you can breathe." She looked at me as if I was insane but I turned and left.

I was busy filling in my crossword puzzle when I became stumped. It just so happened that Selene came in a sat down. "Eight letter word for wizard?" She was silent for a minute. "Sorcerer." I looked up at her and blinked before filling in the word. _Now I feel stupid._ "Thank you." She sat there just watching me as I finished my puzzle. Truly I was becoming irritated with her just staring at me. "What are you doing here kid?" I blinked and looked around. "I live here. Where else should I go?" She lent for forward. "You know home with your parents?" She flinched at the rage shown in my eyes. My fist clenched and I shook. "They didn't want me. They gave me to my aunt and uncle. They hurt me so I ran away. I came here to get out of the cold but I got sick. The plants healed me and now Momma is my Mommy!" I spat out before calming myself. Selena stared at me with wide eyes and removed her mask. I was having trouble controlling myself so I decided to get away before I made a mess. "I'm going to bed." I didn't wait for her response. I just put away my crossword book, and went to my room. After closing the door I collapsed on the bed crying. _I want Momma._

**XxxX**

Harley and Ivy entered their greenhouse with several bags full of money and food. The entered the kitchen and was struck by the sight of a stupefied Selena Kyle. "Selena? What are you doing here?" Ivy asked as she set down her bags. She just looked at Ivy. "Are you aware that you have a very emotionally disturbed child sleeping next to your room?" Ivy looked at her before rushing into the girl's room. Harley could here a quiet sobbing coming from Bella. "Let me guess Kitty Cat you implied that we were keeping her here against her will?" Catwoman nodded and Harley giggled. "Oh Pussy you couldn't be more wrong. We found her here after she injected herself with Red's serum after she almost died from Pneumonia, which she caught when she escaped from her sexually abusive relatives. That was after her real parents neglected her since birth before finally dumping her with them. That doesn't matter anymore though because ever since she injected herself with that plant-juice-stuff, Ivy has been her mother. Both in blood and in her heart." Selena was stumped. "Oh and yeah we know she's got some issues. One thing she was quite the temper if you can bring it out and second she's borderline obsessively possessive, of what she deems hers. Hell one time I ate her cupcake and she chased and threatened me until I got her another one." Selena snorted. "Yeah I figured that one out. She caught me in her vines and nearly crushed me until my face turned blue. She said the only reason why I'm alive is because blood is so difficult to clean." Harley broke into a fit of giggles that turned into full-blown laughter. When she calmed, she explained. "Yeah that was a lesson we taught her. It's fine if you want to be messy but just be prepared to clean it up."

Selena frowned at her and again at Ivy who came out with narrowed eyes. "You upset her." Catwoman was gob smacked. "I upset her? Shit she almost killed me! Have you ever almost been killed by a five year old? I'm on the verge of freaking out!" Harley giggled. "She'll be seven in a couple of weeks. Just thought I'd point that out." Ivy smiled at her. "That reminds me what should we do for her birthday? This would really be her first one." Harley grinned and started bouncing in her seat before whispering. "Oh I know! We could all just dress in our civvies and go to that amusement park! She's tall enough, plus I don't think she's ever been to one before." Ivy grinned now. "Plus I think they have finally fixed that ride we broke, and cleaned up the mess." Both giggled at the thought. Selena looked confused and then came to realization. "Wait are you saying that vacationing family was her family. You killed her aunt and uncle and she was okay with it?" Ivy frowned and Harley chuckled. "Oh I think she was more than okay with it. She was practically giddy with gratitude." Selena frowned and Ivy spoke up. "I think you are forgetting that her 'family' was the one that were abusing her and almost drove her to beg for death." The trio of villainesses continued to talk for a couple of hours and Selena promised not to tell anyone about Bella. Ivy was about to go to bed when Harley wrapped around her from behind. "You know Red...Bella's fast asleep and we don't have to get up in the morning..." Harley trailed off and Ivy grinned. She didn't say anything but her plants had already started removing Harley's clothes. Ivy grabbed Harley's face and kissed her hotly. "Only if you promise to be quiet." Harley pouted. "You're not going to make this easy are yo-o-o-u-u!" She squealed as Ivy bit her shoulder and manipulated a vine to enter her. "Not a bit." Several hours later Harley was a quivering mess and Ivy had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.


	3. Girls Always Remember Their Firsts

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**Chapter Three: Girls Always Remember Their Firsts.**

It has been a couple of weeks since the first time I met Catwoman AKA Selena Kyle. She dropped by again the next night and apologized for what she said and I apologized, somewhat reluctantly, for threatening to kill her. Afterwards we sort of came to an understanding so now we just stay out of each other's way. Anyway back to know Harley had just came in and was now bouncing on my bed. "Come on Mini-Red! Time to wake up! Today's a very special day!" I was confused and voiced this. She just grinned and flopped down beside me. "It's your birthday silly! We got stuff planned for you. So come on and lets open your presents!" I was shocked. _I have presents? I get my own birthday party? _I followed her and saw on the table there were four wrapped boxes waiting for me. Momma hug me and told me happy birthday while hand me a plate of blueberry pancakes. We ate and as soon as we were done Harley pushed the first box towards me. I opened it a found it was a cell phone. Momma explained that it already had their numbers in it and was for me to call if I ever needed them. Next was camera which went with my next gift which was a photo album, which already had several pages, filled with photos of Momma, Harley, and Me. I smiled and held it tight. I made a small plan to try and catch Momma and Auntie in embarrassing situations. The last box was a set of high quality gardening equipment like Momma's but now I had my own so I didn't need to use hers. I hugged and thanked them saying how this was the best birthday ever. The laughed and told me it wasn't even close to being over.

I was shocked when we showed up at the Amusement park and was amazed by everything. Momma lent over and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday baby." I grinned and dragged them on every ride. Well I dragged Harley on every ride. Momma doesn't like the roller coasters that go upside down, but she went on all the others. Her favorite attraction was the safari ride and I think that was mine too. Auntie's though was a roller coaster that dropped us straight down. That one scared me but I still liked it enough to go on it twice with her. Momma bought me one of those huge cotton candies and Auntie won me a giant bear at the ring toss stand. I named him Bosco. Today had been the best birthday ever and I was exhausted so Momma carried me home. We ate dinner and just as we finished Momma pulled me into her lap. "We have one more gift for you sweetie." She pulled out a small jewelry box and when I opened it and gasped. It was two charms for my bracelet. One was a comedy and tragedy mask. I snapped it on and said. "Auntie." The other was a flower. "Momma." I had tears in my eyes when I hugged them both and asked if I could sleep with them. They said of course. I smiled thinking that today really was the best birthday ever.

When I was nine is when I was forced to make my debut into Gotham's criminal world. The Batman had finally caught up to Momma and Harley and captured them. This frightened me because I didn't want them to be locked up. So in a leotard like my mother's though instead of green mine was purple and black but it did have the vines like her's did, I made my way from the greenhouse and across Gotham to the Police Headquarters. I sat on a roof a few building away watching. I saw the Batman talking to the commissioner on the roof before rushing away. I watched as they loaded Momma and Auntie into the back of a van and drove off to Arkham. Just before they reached the bridge, I caused roots and vines to grow up through the engine of the van as well as its wheels so it screeched to a halt. I did the same the police escort as well. I dropped down and manipulated my plants to bloom flowers which sprayed my hallucination-inducing toxin into the air which soon caused those that breathed it in to began screaming in fear before dying. I had vines grow around the van doors before ripping them off. I did the same with my family's handcuff. As soon as she was free Momma picked me up in a hug and spun me around. "Oh Nightshade I am so proud of you." She kissed my ginning cheeks and sat me down but kept a hold of my hand. "Way to join the club Mini-Red!" Harley said as she ruffled my hair and laughed at my glare. Our reunion was cut short.

"Freeze!" Commissioner Gordon yelled as he pointed a gun at us. He was the only one smart enough to wear a gas mask. My mother smirked. "Ah Commissioner Gordon! Fancy meeting you here. Allow me to introduce my daughter Deadly Nightshade. Say hello dear." I grinned and waved while also causing vines and roots to knock his gun away and capture him. "Whoot! You go Mini-Red! Soon enough you could be doing this on your own." Harley said grabbing my other hand. Momma used her own abilities to make my roots remove his mask. "We're going to let you live Commissioner. Someone has to spread the word about her. Otherwise everyone would just think I did it." She breathed into his face and he struggled to stay awake before he eventually succumbed. Momma came back over to use and grabbed my hand. We quickly made our way home laughing.

**XxxX**

Gordon awoke to Batman leaning over him. He grabbed his head and sat up. "How did Ivy do it? These cuffs neutralize her powers." Gordon massaged his temples and looked up at Batman's raspy voice. He decided to tell Batman about the girl. "It wasn't her. It was the little ten year old girl she called her daughter." Gordon could just make out Batman eyes widening. "That's impossible. She can't have children." Gordon grunted. "Tell that to 'Deadly Nightshade'. She even looks like her and has the same powers. Fuck. Quinn even called her Mini-Red. So you explain to me how that's possible?" Batman looked around at the corpses, some had clawed their own eyes out before they died. "Clone maybe?" Gordon shook his head. "No. Ivy's nose was different so I am assuming that Night's nose came from her father. Besides even though she's still young I can tell that her build is different. She'll be taller and more lanky than Ivy." Batman frown deepened. _I don't want to believe that a child to massacre these men like this. _Even though he didn't want to believe it he knew that it was true and he couldn't ignore this or the fact that this means that there is _another _supervillan for him to face. _Taking on both Quinn and Ivy is hard enough but now that there are two Ivys? I can't save this city alone. Especially now that all my enemies are teaming up to take me down. It looks like you get your wish Dick or should I say...Robin._

Batman was right. It just wasn't possible to take all three of them on alone. Whenever he you come close to take down Ivy or Quinn that girl would jump in and attack in a way that was both similar and different to the two older villainesses. Harley was aerobatic and packed a hell of a punch, while Ivy mostly stayed out of a direct fight and use her plants to capture and subdue so she can finish them of her toxins. Nightshade was almost a perfect combination of the two. She would take Quinn's aerobatic skills and combine them with a two rose-vine whips that was coated in a deadly poison that even though it didn't kill you immediately it did cause some horrifying illusions. Batman found that out the hard way. About a month after her first appearance Batman encountered the trio himself and to say he just underestimated her would be a lie. He completely disregarded her as a threat and paid the price when her whip wrapped around his neck as she through him through a wall. He was lucky that his mask prevented her from gaining a lethal blow but just the small amount of blood that she drew was enough. Not even a few minutes after the Hallucination begin and Batman not only had to fight the three of them but also a demonized version of himself. Eventually they escaped and he was lucky that the antidote that he uses for Ivy poisons worked for her daughter's as well, otherwise he would have died.

That was the real eye opener because if died than these villains would run free with no one to stop them. So with that in mind he begun training his ward Dick Grayson to eventually take his place but for now become Robin. While Batman train little eight-year-old Robin to fight against all of his enemies, he really trained him to go against Deadly Nightshade. He did this because while both of them were hardly even ten he knew that Robin was his best shot at taking her down and maybe even convincing her to give up a life of crime. He just hoped he wasn't leading the boy to his death. A year passed since her first appearance and Batman was lucky that she only came out some of the times because Robin was just now becoming ready to take her on. Robin had already aided him in capturing Freeze, Riddler and even the Joker. Now though the two of them were on their way to stop the three, from robbing Gotham Central Bank. They had a plan Robin was to take down Nightshade or at least distract her while Batman captured Ivy and Harley, and then the pair of them would capture her together if he wasn't able to do it alone. Batman had a good feeling about tonight.

**XxxX**

A year. I've been a super villain for a year and I'm only ten, put that on a resume! I liked it though and Momma and Auntie were always fun. Tonight we were going to rob some big bank so that Momma could fund her project to buy her own island that we could live on. Just Momma, Auntie, and me, oh and the plants of course. I was excited because I've heard rumors that Batman has a side kick now that I've shown up and I couldn't wait to test myself against someone my own age. I know that I'm not a match for the Batman by myself but when I have Harley or Momma helping me I can beat him...okay they beat him but I help! Still I just wanted my own superhero to fight and crush! I let out an Auntie like laugh and Momma looked at me funny. "I think you've spent a little to much time with your aunt." I grinned and Auntie pouted. The three of us walked into the bank and Auntie shot her shotgun into the air. Everyone screamed and dropped to the floor, which was a mistake because Momma had already released a sleeping toxin and it was more heavily concentrated near the floor.

Once everyone was asleep the three of us pilled bags of money into our van. We were about half way done when two figures dropped through the glass ceiling. I blinked. "Do you always half to come through the ceiling? You could mix it up a little and actually use the door like everyone else. We used it." Auntie cracked up and almost dropped her shotgun. Momma smirked. "Jeez Bats. I didn't know you were a trend follower? I bring my daughter to work so you go out and find yourself a son to bring? I have to ask though...are you trying to kill him dressing him up like a traffic cone? It practically screams here I am! Kill me!" The boy looked down at his costume. Apparently that was the cue to start fighting because Batman threw a Bat-a-rang and knocked the shotgun away, while the boy with him snapped to attention and threw several Bird-a-ranges at me. I easily dodged them though it did separate me from Momma and Auntie. I formed a whip and smirked at him. He pulled out a collapsible bo-staff and charged me. I easily flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He just got back up and came at me again. We fought hand to hand for a minute or two before I knocked him away again.

He was good. I'd give him that, but I doubt Batman train him like Momma and Harley trained me. Even though they loved me, they still tried to kill me when we spared. In their minds if I could last against some going all out to kill me than going against someone restraining himself or herself would be a walk in the park. He came at me again but I quickly knocked him back and noticed he was becoming mad. _I guess Bats hasn't taught him the poker face yet. _He threw six Bird-a-ranges at me and I smirked before knocking them all out of the air with my whip. That was something Selena taught me to do. I decided to taunt him a little. "Aww is the little Batboy going to cry? Seriously man? Are those tears?" His eyes actually were watering but I figured it was from the left over toxins in the air. "Shut up! And my name is Robin!" I cocked my head to the side. "So Bird-boy than?" I didn't think it would make him that mad but it did. _Someone's really needs to get some thicker skin especially in this business._ Anyways he sloppily charged me in rage and that was the only mistake I needed him to make because I dodged his charge before wrapping my whip around his foot as he passed. I yanked and his face slammed into the stone floor. I smirked because not only had I broken his nose but I delivered my toxin to him as well. Unfortunately he had succeeded in distracting me and Batman captured my Parents.

He would have got me too but their cries alerted me to his impending attack. I rolled forward just as his foot slammed down where I had been standing. Now I was nervous because I was at a severe disadvantage because unlike our first fight he isn't going to underestimate me, plus he bother faster and stronger than me when I'm at full strength and right now I'm already tired. So I'm sure you can imagine that our fight was pretty much one side and even my last ditch attempt of using my mothers famous kiss of death didn't work. "Your mother already tried that, so I already had to inject myself with the antidote." He said as he locked those special handcuff on me. I pouted and I thought I saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. I grinned. "Well at least I got Bird-boy." I saw his eyes widen and he tossed me over to Auntie and Momma before rush and injecting Robin. I pouted again and Auntie crackled. "Well Mini-Red...welcome to the other club. Arkham's Rouges!" Both her and Momma laughed and I soon joined in with my own giggle.

**XxxX**

Batman and Robin watched over them as Commissioner Gordon and his officers came to arrest them. As they were loaded into the van Gordon came over to the Dynamic Duo. "That girl is about to become the youngest patient ever to grace the halls of Arkham Asylum. How are we supposed to feel?" Batman was silent for a moment. "Not proud that I'm sure of." Gordon snorted. "Well I'm glad we got her off the streets though. Maybe at Arkham they can undo the brainwashing Ivy done to her." Batman looked at the Commissioner. "There's no brainwashing to undue. The love those three feel for each other is as real as it can be for the insane." He looked of in the direction the three were taken. "Do you want to know what I think happened? I think the girl was hurt by her family a long time ago and escaped. Some how she ended up meeting Ivy and she took on the role of her mother. From what I can tell of their DNA, whatever serum was used to give her, her powers actually made her Ivy biological daughter. I have a feeling that we are about to find out that the vacationing family that Quinn and Ivy butchered four years ago has something to do with Nightshade, and I don't think it's going to be good." The Commissioner turned around to ask what he meant but they were already gone. "Every fucking time. I getting him a bell for Christmas."

**XxxX**

I rode in the back of the van with my head in Momma's lap while she ran her fingers through my hair. "You need a hair cut." I bit my lip to hide my smile and Auntie jet burst out laughing. "Seriously Red? We are on are way to the nut-house and you're worried about her hair?" Momma lightly kicked her. "Of course I am. You know how they butcher our hair in there!" Harley nodded somberly. "Yeah maybe they'll let you cut it." I burst out laughing and couldn't stop even when they unloaded us and dragged us inside. I just couldn't stop, the looks on their face and the whole situation was hilarious. Eventually I sobered up and the doctors gave me worried looks. I turned and glared at my role models. "Great now they think _I'm_ the crazy one." The three of us laughed again. They separated us and had me change while a nurse watched me. I was glad that it was at least a woman. I heard her gasp when she saw the crisscross scars on my back. That was the only thing about my green skin I didn't like the white scars really showed up. Anyway I dressed in a couple of sizes to big sweats. "Don't you have any kid sizes?" She looked down at me. "Besides you the youngest person here is seventeen." I rolled my eyes. "Could've at least ordered me one set. You knew I'd eventually end up here at least once."

My nurse and a couple of orderlies led me out to an elevator. It took a key to activate the button for my floor. The doors opened and it was dark, but I could make out the sign that read _Maximum Security._ I grinned. They walked me past several cells. One thing that I noticed that each one had a clear, thick plastic wall in the front so it was like each one was a display case for whoever walked by. I also noticed that each one was soundproof as I could see some of them talking but couldn't here anything. I frowned not liking that whoever walked by could see in. I was glad that the cells were only on one side there wouldn't be some one across from me looking in. Finally they stopped in front of an open cell and led me in. They removed my restraints but fitted a collar around my neck that restricted my powers. The nurse turned to me before locking the door. "Dr. Young will be by in a few minutes to talk to you." Before I could respond she slammed the door closed and locked it.

I frowned at her back but looked around my cell. It was about six by six feet and only had one twin mattress against one wall and a silver toilet on the other, with only one roll of toilet paper. The also was a metal chair in the corner. I flopped down on the mattress, already wishing I were home. Almost an hour later a tall dark haired woman entered my cell. She smiled at me and pulled the chair to the bed. "Hello I'm Dr. Young and just for reference I will be recording our conversation." She was smart and didn't shake my hand, I wasn't sure if my skin was still poison with this collar on but with her aversion to touch I assumed it still was. It made me grin. "I'm Deadly Nightshade." She frowned. "Won't you tell me your real name?" I shrugged not really caring if they knew my name. "Belladonna Isley." She smiled and wrote something at a top of a form. "Where are Momma and Auntie?" She frowned at me. "If you are referring to Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel well they are in their cells somewhere in this wing. But that's not important. What is though is getting you cured and mentally healthy so first thing we need to do is establish that Pamela Isley is not your mother and that she and Ms. Quinzel kidnapped you from your loving parents. I'm sure your real mother loves you very much and she misses you." I stiffened and shook in rage. She mistook my shaking for tears. "It's alright Belladonna. We going to make you better, and get you home."

She almost fell out of her seat when my head snapped up and she could see the rage in my eyes. "My _real _parents hated me! They only loved my twin brother not me! My _real_ mother loved me so much that she left me with her sister whose husband raped me every fucking day for years and my aunt? She would beat me every morning for '_seducing'_ her husband away from her. I don't even know why she cared he was a disgusting pig anyways. One day we came here and I escaped from them you bitch! I found Momma and she took care of me! She loves me and Auntie does too! I don't want to leave them so you can take 'cure' and 'mentally healthy' and go fuck yourself with them. Stupid bitch." I muttered the last part but she still heard me. "I think that we are done here for tonight. Wake up is at eight. Breakfast at nine and in your cell. Ten is your session with me. At noon you get lunch and if you behave two hours to mingle with the other patients. At two-thirty and Orderly will escort you back here where you will stay until six when dinner will be brought to you. Nine is lights out. Now since you well primarily be spending your time in here what would you like to pass the time?" I smirked. "If I ask for prostitutes would I get them?" Her mouth gapped open and she started to chastise me. "Look bitch I was kidding alright? Fuck, loosen the stick or something. I want crossword puzzles. Not any of those kiddy ones either. Oh and both a pencil and a pen. Sometimes I like to challenge myself." She still looked like she wanted to yell at me but I rolled over and faced the wall. "I'll have someone bring you some tomorrow. I'll see you a ten." Before the door closed I called out. "Night bitch!" She pissed me off so that's her new name. I think she likes it.

The next morning I was awoken by my lights coming on and an alarm blaring. I sat up and stretched before pouting. I had to sit there for an hour before breakfast came, and when it did they had brought me a dozen crossword books as well as a box of mechanical pencils and pens. After eating I laid back on the bed and waited for my 'appointment' with the bitch. Soon I was collected from my cell by the same nurse as before and led to the showers. "Dr. Young forgot to mention that when patents have appointments in the morning they get showers before." I was frowning when I looked at the group shower room. "Don't you have any private baths? I'm like ten and you want me to be naked in a room full of naked adults? What if one of them has a thing for kids?" The nurse looked uncomfortable. "I'll be watching." I looked her up and down. "That makes me feel _so _much better." I huffed but undressed and went to shower. I wasn't in there long before one of the other inmates came over. She was a large woman with arms the width of my nurses shoulders. I glanced at her before turning to the nurse. "Yes I'm bursting in confidence that you'll be able to help me." I said with no small amount of sarcasm. The she-hulk finally reached me and squatted down to eye level. "What'cha doing here kid?" I smirked. "I'm on vacation." Her face scrunched up. "Don't give me attitude brat, I asked you a serious question!" My smirk turned into a grin. "Oh I didn't realize you were stupid I'll talk slower. I...am...on...a...vacation. From my job, you know robbing banks...causing mayhem...killing people." She got angry when I called her stupid so she took a swing at me. I stepped back and grabbed her hand. I had to use all my strength but I managed to pull her of balance and to the ground. I quickly kissed her cheek and I could already see the poison taking affect. The nurse called for aid while I was dragged out and told to dress.

The nurse dragged me to an interview room and told me to wait. About fifteen minutes later Dr. Young came in looking mad. "Why did you attack Jean Cathaway?" I looked bewildered. "Who?" My doctor sat down. "The woman from the bathroom? The one you poisoned?" Now I knew she was talking about the she-hulk. "Hey it was self defense! She took a swing at me! Besides do you really think I'm stupid enough to pick a fight with someone who has arms that my nurse could hide behind? I don't." Dr. Young made a note but didn't answer. "Nurse Joyce noted that you appear to have a multitude of scars across your back. Care to tell me what they are from?" I blinked. "Wow you're jumping straight to the big guns now, aren't ya? What no hello Bella how are you feeling today? By the way Doc. I'm fine." She stared at me waiting for me to answer her questioned. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Seriously loosen the stick, you'd feel better. My scars are from when Aunt Petunia beat me every morning after her husband fucked me. She'd drag me downstairs by my hair before taking off my shirt and tying me to a chair backwards. Then she would rant and rave about how I was trying to steal her husband from her as she beat me. Usually she used a belt but sometimes she used a switch. It would usually go on until I could feel and sometimes see the blood pooling beneath me. By that point she would untie me and force me to clean up my own blood.

"When I saw what Momma and Auntie had done to them it made me feel very satisfied, and something else I can explain but I liked it." Dr. Young made a few notes. "What did they do to them?" I grinned. "I'm sure you saw it on the news. If not just go Google the 'Dursley Murders.' We got a kick out of what some reviews wrote about them." She frowned and decided to ask a question that I'm sure is one of the questions that everyone wants to know. "Why do you do it? Why do you kill people? You and Pamela Isley have already proven that your toxins can render us unconscious so why kill?" I leant back in my seat. "You want to know why? Well I want to know why 'humans' can get away with destroying thousand of plants everyday and no one says a thing. I want to know why we are punished for destroying building and homes but when people destroy the environment nobody gives a damn. Did I mention I had a brother? Well I do. I was always different when I was young and Harry was their perfect child. Everyone wanted to be his friend and no one wanted to be mine. Except the flowers in the garden. They were my friends. So on my fourth birthday I mentioned to my _real_ mother that some of my friends had ants I would like her help to take care of them. She said she would and I thought that maybe she was starting to love me too. I found out later that Harry had destroyed the entire garden, and when I found my friends crushed and dying around me I collapsed and cried. I went looking for my mother and do you want to know where I found her? Sitting in the kitchen laughing with my father, Harry, and his friends as they told what they had done and how they saw me crying like a 'baby'! Then when I got mad _I _was the one that was punished! The next day she dropped me off at my aunts an uncles and never came back. So yeah I kill people for all the plants that can't protect themselves."

She gapped at me before she leaned forward. "Do you realize how insane that is? You're are comparing human lives to that of a...a...a weed!" I shook in rage again. "A weed? Well let tell you something! Those 'weeds' have thought and feelings too! They have families just like humans! You might not be able to hear them but me and Momma can!" After that I shut down and refused to answer any more questions. So my nurse came and collected me so that she could bring me down to the cafeteria. I grabbed bed a tray and sat at a table alone since Momma and Auntie weren't here. After a few minutes a thin man with red hair sat across from me. "Hello neighbor. I'm Edward E. Nigma. I have the cell next to you." I looked up at him and nodded. "Belladonna Isley." He laughed before drinking from his cup. "Your name is the scientific name of your alias? That's rich." I smiled and kept on eating or at least I did until I was slapped on the back and heard a laugh that was even crazier than Auntie's. I looked over at the Joker who just plopped down next to me. "Hiya! Kiddo!" I swallowed. "Um, hi?" He crackled and leaned in close. "I heard about what you did in the showers this morning. Poor, poor Jean. She died did you know?" I shrugged not caring. "That's what I was aiming for." He grinned and nudged me with his shoulder. "I like you brat! You know what? Ivy's got a kid. Batsy's got a kid. What do you think Eddie should I get one? They sound like fun. I can see it now me and my boy blow up banks and causing chaos...it's b-e-a-utiful!" Edward just smirked. "What if it's a girl?" Joker looked at him. "Naw can't be a girl. They're too clingy. That's why me and Harley didn't work." I glared at him.

"I'm a girl and I'm not clingy!" He smirked at me. "But you aren't completely human are ya?" I shut my mouth because I had to agree with him. After a little while the orderlies came and took him away and I was pulled into my mothers lap. "Are you okay Bella?" I smiled and told her all about Dr. Bitch. We spent nearly our entire time talking with me in her lap and her running her fingers through my hair. When Harley showed up I told her that I met the Joker and that he called her clingy. "Oh when I see Mista' J I am so going to give him a piece of my mind because I am _not_ clingy!" Momma bit her lip. "Sweetie you are a little clingy but that's what I love about you." Haley pouted and I burst out laughing. "You people are no fun I swear." Even though she said it she still laughed with us. Soon the orderlies came and took me back to my cell. While I was in there I finished a couple of puzzles before dinner came. I ate, and then did another puzzle. When the lights finally went out I stared up at the ceiling. _Holy shit! If I stay here any longer I'm going to be bat-shit insane before I'm eleven!_

Having that in mind I tried to focus my magic like I did when I fixed the window, only this time I was trying to unlock my collar. It took me almost a month, which was about a week before my birthday, of endlessly trying to do it but one night I heard a click and it popped off. Almost immediately I could feel my powers return as I once again became one with nature. I grinned and moved to my cell door. That was much easier and I had it unlocked in a few minutes. I quietly but quickly moved down the hall. I came to my Aunt's cell first and she stared at me with wide eyes. I grinned at her and waved before opening her door. "Bella! How? ...Magic?" I nodded and we snuck to Momma's cell. She was asleep, so I quietly opened the door and removed her own collar without waking her. Auntie straddled her lap and kissed her awake. "Five more minutes...then I'll play mistress." I blushed and looked out into the hallway. "Oh Red now is not the time to indulge in your fantasies. It's a prison break! Besides if Bella gets any redder she'll start sprouting tomatoes!" Momma's eyes flashed open and she blushed. "How did you get the collars off?" Auntie grinned. "Your brat used magic of course. So come on lets go!" We ran out into the hall and passed by my cell. I pulled to a stop in front of the Riddler's cell. I focused for a minute before the door opened. "Why thank you little Bella." I smiled at him. "Come on Uncle Edward lets go!" The four of us escaped in a van without being detected. We passed by cheep hotel and Uncle Edward asked to let off. "I appreciate the help but here is where we part ways. Never fear though Gotham's a small city, we're bound to run into each other again." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah see you next time at Arkham." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Harley, Ivy...always a pleasure." He stepped out of the van and Auntie sped off. We drove for a while before ditching the van and walking back to the greenhouse. Just before dawn we showed up and Harley stopped short. "Um, is that an owl? And is it carrying a letter?" She cocked her head to the side and I pick up the letter.

_Miss Belladonna Isley_

_ Old Greenhouse Second Bedroom_

_ Gotham Central Park, Gotham City, USA_

I gapped at the letter and flipped it over. I could see the Hogwarts crest. _Fuck me!_


	4. Magical Shopping!

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**Chapter Four: Magical Shopping!**

_ We drove for a while before ditching the van and walking back to the greenhouse. Just before dawn we showed up and Harley stopped short. "Um, is that an owl? And is it carrying a letter?" She cocked her head to the side and I pick up the letter._

_ Miss Belladonna Isley_

_ Old Greenhouse Second Bedroom_

_ Gotham Central Park, Gotham City, USA_

_I gapped at the letter and flipped it over. I could see the Hogwarts crest. Fuck me!_

**XxxX**

I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew I was a witch but to think that Hogwarts would be able to find me all the way in America is a little odd. I mean I even changed my name so why would Hogwarts send me a letter? Don't they have magic schools in America? "What is it Bella?" Momma asked me. I showed her the letter. "I think it's my Hogwarts Acceptance letter. Momma frowned and Harley grinned. "You mean the hocus pocus school? Cool! I hope you get in, cause then you can show us all your magic tricks!" I smiled and Momma smirked before handing me the letter. "Lets go in so you can open it." We all sat at the kitchen table while I broke the seal.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Belladonna Isley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harley snorted. "We await your owl. What does that mean?" I nodded to the owl sitting on the counter. "I think it's suppose to wait until we are ready to send our reply. Should I go?" I looked at Momma. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "If you want to than I think you should go. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn something you were born to learn, sweetie. I'm not going to make you go, but I want you too and I want you to know that it won't change anything when you come back from school you will still be my daughter and you will always be Gotham's Deadly Nightshade." I smiled and hugged her. "Plus just think of all the things you'll be able to do! Bird-boy won't stand a chance in hell!" Auntie added her own opinion and I had to laugh. "So you think I should go?" The both kissed my cheeks. "Only can make the choice my little Nightshade." Momma held me tight and I hugged her back before slipping away. "Alright I'll do it." Auntie jumped up. "Alright! You here that Reds we get to go on vacation! I've always wanted to go to London, you think while we are in Europe we could stop of in some other countries?..." Auntie went on and on too Momma while I slipped off to write my conformation. I also asked if they could send back direction to enter Diagon Alley because even though I had been there once when I was three I wasn't sure exactly how to get in.

The next day Momma booked us a flight about two weeks after my birthday. Actually on my birthday was when my response arrived with directions to the Leaky Cauldron and well as the combination to enter the Alley. This year Momma had 'bought', read stolen, me a laptop so that I had a way to keep up with the news in Gotham while I was at Hogwarts and Auntie had 'bought' me an IPod plus a bunch of songs that we both like. When we stepped out side there was a small box sitting by the door and when I opened it I found small question mark shaped charm for my bracelet. I was a little surprised that Uncle Edward knew where we were but then I realized whom I was thinking about and left it alone. That day we had gone to the movies and than an ice skating ring. That was a little funny because Momma can't ice skate so she practically hung off Auntie the entire time. I don't think she minded though. I was busy laughing at her and not paying attention I crashed into a man, who I recognized as Bruce Wayne. I also saw a young boy skating towards. "Oh I'm sorry let me help you up." He stuck out his hand and I was wary of taking it for two reasons. The first of which was that normally my skin is poisonous but I had to through that out because for some reason when Momma and I are in 'civilian mode' our skin looses that ability, plus we were both wearing gloves so it wouldn't have matter anyway. The second reason was more personal and was simply the fact that he was male. I'm uncomfortable around them and usually would not volunteer to touch one. I can't really help it if they touch me but I prefer it when they don't. Uncle Edward is probably the only one I would willingly touch.

**XxxX**

Bruce Wayne had decided to take Dick out for a fun day because Alfred not so subtly mentioned that Dick may be a superhero companion to Batman but he is still just barely ten years old. So with Alfred's suggestion Bruce took Dick to the movies and then next door to the ice skating rink. He had noticed an extremely attractive redhead woman sitting with another extremely attractive blond haired woman with glasses, during the movie. He also had noted the pretty redhead girl sitting with them and he figured out that the redhead was her mother. It was pure coincidence that they had decided to become ice-skating as well. The mother appeared to have some trouble staying upright and had the blond in a death grip. From where the blond's hand kept wandering he figured that they were probably more than friends. He was busy playing that fantasy in his head that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and felt someone crash into him. He looked down and noticed it was the younger redhead and he was also able to notice that like the blond she wore glasses though hers were much larger so he figured she was cursed with bad vision. "Oh I'm sorry let me help you up." He stuck his hand out and expected her to immediately take it. So he was surprised when she didn't and almost looked at it in fear. After a few seconds he frowned and was about to pull his hand back when she took it and quickly got up. "Thanks." She bolted and started doing circles around the couple.

Bruce stared after her, but he noticed when Dick slid up. "What's up Bruce?" He looked down at his ward before gesturing towards his chin towards the trio. "What do you make of the girl?" He watched for a minute and he think he noticed what Bruce was getting at. "Well first the older redhead appears to be her mother though she is also seems to be in a romantic relationship with the blond. The girl appears to know this and looks to be fine with it so either there was no father or he is no longer in the picture. I'm thinking the latter. Also I think she might have been abused in the past since her apparent aversion to others." Bruce nodded please that his disciple was able to come to a similar conclusion so quickly. "That's what I thought though it's not an aversion to everyone, it's just males since when ever one comes close she moves closer to her mother side. I don't even think she notices it. Go test it out. Skate near her and see what she does." Sure enough as soon as she saw him coming she fell back in line with her mother and when he came back she broke away again. "So tell me Bruce besides the fact that her mothers hot and probably in a lesbian relationship with another hottie, which is your secret fantasy, what drew your eye to her?" Bruce gapped at his ward but shook his head. "I may have been observing her parents and not paying attention to my surroundings crashed into her. Thought what got me was when she hesitated in taking my hand." Dick nodded. "So what are we going to do about it?" Bruce gave him an amused smirk. "We're not going to do anything. She's obviously happy were she is and seems to have to women that love her very much looking out for her. We don't need to do anything, because there's nothing to do. I just used them as an example to show you that even on relaxing days you still need to keep aware of your surrounding." Dick smirked up at him. "I don't get it, am I supposed to become distracted by hot lesbians or not, because that's what happened to you?" Bruce glared down at him. "Run." Dick eyes widened before he took off. Bruce was right behind him and only spared a brief glance at the female trio before putting them out of his mind...well until he was alone that is, then the two were free game.

**XxxX**

After the ice skating Momma suggested that we visited the museum, since it was just after lunch. I got a little excited because they just opened a new mummy exhibit and ever since I first read about them I've been a little fascinated by them. We had jut reached it when I noticed Bruce Wayne and the boy from early come in. I had just figured it was a coincidence seeing them at both the movies and the rink but now I'm starting to think they were following us, so I voiced this to Momma. She glanced over and whispered in Harley's ear. They talked for a few minutes before nodding. We stayed by the exhibit as Wayne and his ward came up. My Mother put on a sweet smile. "Hi your Bruce Wayne right? I'm Monica Felps, this is my daughter Bella, and this is my girlfriend Jessica Hommeik. I believe you helped Bella back at the rink?" He shook her hand. "Ah yes what a coincidence." Harley's grinned. "Weren't you at the movie theater as well? If I didn't know better Mr. Wayne I'd say you were a stalker?" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I might have over heard you talking about the new exhibit so I figured I'd take Dick here." I guess that's a reasonable explanation but still it is a little weird. "Oh it's fine we were just teasing you, right Jess? It's not everyday you can call a celebrity a stalker now is it?" He laughed and my parents being excellent actress that they were able to fool him into believing that they were just normal doctor. My mother pretended to be the psychologist while Auntie was the botanist. I guess they both picked up on each other's passions.

"Hi I'm Dick Greyson." He stuck his hand out and again I hesitated before taking it. "Bella Felps." He took a step closer and I fought the urge to snap his neck. "So do you go to school around here?" I shifted away a little. "No Momma and my Aunt homeschool me. Plus I read a lot. Actually I kind of already have graduated high school, so now I'm looking into schooling abroad." He gapped at me. "What are you ten? And you've already finished high school?" He shrieked and drew the attention of the adults. "Actually today's my birthday so I'm eleven and I already told you I read a lot." Bruce looked at me just as shocked as his ward and it made me a little uncomfortable. Luckily Momma came to my rescue. "Bella has an IQ of one hundred and nighty-two as well as an eidetic memory. If you combine that with being home schooled as well as a lot of free time I'm sure you understand how she's ready for college, even if I'm not." I grabbed her hand and she smiled sadly. "Well I must say Ms. Felps you are very lucky to have such a bright daughter. I'm not sure, but would you be willing to trade her for Dick here? I have to fight every morning just to get him to school." We all laughed and Dick pouted. Momma kissed my head. "Not for the world. It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne, maybe will see each other again sometime. We might not even accuse you of stalking." We left and continued home.

We were just sitting down to dinner when Selena popped in carrying a box, which she sat in front of me. "Heard from the grape vine it was your birthday." I chuckled at her lame pun, but opened the box and gasped. "Well pick her up. Your Mom already gave her the antitoxin so it's safe." I grinned and lifted a small black kitten out of the box. I scratched under her chin and giggled when she purred. Selena came over and petted her as well. "My cat just had a litter of kittens and your mom mentioned that your school would let you bring a pet so I figured since it's your birthday I could give you one. So what are you going to name her?" I fingered her one white ear and smiled. "Pandora." They gave me a curious look, and I giggled. "You know the story right? Pandora opened her box and let out the sins, and the only thing left in the box was hope. Do you get it? She's almost all black except for her ear here, it's white." The all smiled and talked while Pandora slept and I petted her fur. I had never really thought about a pet before but now I'm glad I have her.

The next day Momma, Auntie, and me took Pandora to a pet shop and bought her a green collar with a nametag. We also bought several other supplies for her including a couple toys. Auntie favorite one was the laser pointer and Pandora like that one too. Momma not so much because Auntie kept shining it on her causing Dora to pounce on her. Soon it was time for our plane to take off. I found it funny that Momma was able to trick Selena into checking up on the greenhouse every week because I know she hate being there when Momma's not there. Momma and Auntie decided that since we are not really know over in Europe it would be fine for us to use our real names. I found it a little amusing that we were even able to board our flight right here in Gotham and they still didn't know it was us. It makes me wonder why we even have fake identities we never use them, except for that one time with Bruce Wayne. So here I was sitting in my seat, smacking away on my gum, while I waited for the plane to land in London. _This is going to be a long flight._

**XxxX**

Momma and Auntie rented a car for us and we drove to our hotel room, where we slept off our jet leg. The next morning we traveled to the Leaky Cauldron. Momma could see it fine but Auntie had only a little trouble. _I guess the rumors about the insane able to see through the muggle repellents are true._ I shrugged it off and made our way to the back. I tapped the combination into the bricks and Momma and Auntie were amazed with everything. I figure that most of these shops wouldn't take muggle money so I suggested we stopped off at Gringotts first. Momma didn't care so that's were we went. It took us a little while to get there because Auntie got a little distracted by _every_ fucking shop but we eventually made it. Even if Momma had to drag her away from the Joke Shop and promise that we would stop by there at least once before we left.

We finally entered Gringotts and Auntie whispered not so quietly. "Does everyone else see short freaky little people?" I bit my lip to stifle my laughter and Momma chastised her a little. "They're called Goblins Auntie." She nodded and gave them a speculative look. I shook my head and stepped up to one of the tellers. "We'd like to exchange muggle money for Wizarding money please also I'd like to open a vault." The Goblin nodded and grabbed some papers. "Name please?" I used my real name. "Belladonna Rose Isley." He head shot up. "Miss Isley? We've been waiting for you to show up for almost seven years now. There are certain matters we need to discuss about your vault and change of name." I blinked and shook my head to clear the cobwebs. "I have a vault?" He looked a little surprised that I didn't know. "Well yes of course. When you were born James and Lily Potter set up two trust account vaults of one hundred thousand Gallons for both you and your brother Harry James Potter. Now there is the mater that one week after your fourth Birthday your father James Potter disowned you and cast you out of the Potter. Now obviously he didn't know this at the time but the Potter family has several old clauses when disowning a member. The first is that any vault at Gringotts with their name on it is kept by Gringotts until the disowned comes to claim it. So currently you have a vault here with a balance of one hundred and nighty-seven thousand Gallons since it has been receiving a high rate of interest directly from the Potter vaults as it has be in the our possession. There is a second clause that stipulates that should a member of the Potter family be unjustly disowned than they shall be compensated up to four hundred thousand Gallons directly from the Potters main vault. So if you would please sigh your name here with this blood quill we will confirm you are who you say you are than we can have you set to go."

I was stunned and a little worried since my change in DNA but I figured it would still work. Momma and Auntie read over the document and nodded for me to sign it. I did so and I could tell the Goblin was a little surprise that my blood was green instead of red but he didn't say anything. He snatched up the paper and laid another over top of it. I watched as the Potter family tree showed up and as well as my name but instead of Lily Potter's name being in place of my mother's, Momma's was there. "I see a form of blood adoption has been taken place luckily for you it didn't alter you too much. Congratulations Miss Isley you are now a proud owner of a Gringotts Bank Vault. Since you are familiar with muggle money I assume you know how to use one of these. It's similar to a muggle bankcard only the store clerk needs to tap it with their wand. It also works in the muggle world as well." I snatched up the Gringotts card and Auntie had a question. "Just to be clear...She has about six hundred thousand on that card right?" The Goblin nodded and she grinned. "Come on brat you are buying me toys!" She dragged me out and I latched on to my bringing her as well.

As soon as we pried Auntie out of the Joke Shop I finally was able to finish my shopping. Momma got a little side tracked in the Apothecary shop and the bookstore mostly on the different plants they had. Momma bought one of practically every book on plants she could find since she was amazed by the magical one and already started planning how to combine them with her own to make a super powered magical plant. Every thing that I bought I had fit into a magically altered trunk with was shrunk down to fit in my pocket. In fact I had only one thing left to get and that was my wand. We were just about to head to Ollivanders when I stopped short. Momma looked at where I was staring and saw my old family going into the shop. Before she could say anything I pulled the down the entrance to Knockturn Alley. I saw a sign marked _Lyfyete's Wand Shop_ so I made my way in. "What do you want girl?" He was a tall black man with long beaded dreads that reached his waist. I also noticed he was blindfolded so I figured he was blind. "I asked you a question." My eyes narrowed. "I'm here for a wand." He cocked his head and came around the counter. "Show me what you really look like and we'll talk." We glanced at Momma but she was just as shocked as I was. I stopped concentrating and allowed my skin to return to it's natural green. The way he was staring at me seemed like he was staring into my soul. "You child are a murderer." I took a step back and was about to summon plants to rip him apart, when he laughed. "Which is good because I only sell wands to those that are willing to kill. So come back here and we'll take a look to find you a wand." I gapped at him but relaxed and followed. As soon as I sat down he slid a large book in front of me.

"First is the wood. Which is the warmest?" He opened the book to several pages with wood slips attached to them. I felt each one and found one that felt right. He looked over and clicked his teeth. "Black Walnut." He got up and fiddled around with several drawers before exclaiming. "Ah ha! I do have one left. I wasn't sure." He set the seventeen-inch block down in front of him. "Now for the core." This section of the book was much smaller and had fewer selections. I found one that looked like a feather. "Phoenix feather forcibly taken." He came back much faster this time and grinned at me. "One last process that only I do. I need the blood of the wielder. Blood of the wielder's blood. And finally essence of a loved one. Basically you are fill this vile with your blood. Your Mum's going to fill this one with hers and bouncy over there going to give me a lock of her hair." As he said this he started a cauldron filled it with several ingredients. We did as he asked and he told me to hold them for a little while. I watched as he carved the wand with his own. When finished it was about fourteen inches and the handle was slightly curved. I saw him wrap the shaft of the wand with the feathers before muttering a spell, which caused the feathers to sink into the wood.

He turned and grinned at me before checking his potion. He nodded and waved me over. "If I were say Ollivander I would place the ministry approved trace on your wand so they can monitor you to make sure you don't use underage magic and say that your wand is done. Luckily for you I'm not. I hate the ministry and it's laws on half-breeds like me, so no trace for this wand. He grinned down at me. Also I have this protection ritual, which I created for all my wands. You and only you will be able to use this when I'm done. Now add the hairs." I did so and with a small puff the potion turned red. He added a few of his own ingredients that looked like eyes and a tongue. He stirred it and told me to add my mother's blood. The potion let out a hiss before turning green. He stirred in a few powders before having me added my own blood. The potion bubbled viciously and he quickly dropped my wand in, which seemed to greatly calm the potion. He moved it off the fire and told me we would have to wait fifteen minutes before it was finished. He encouraged us to look around his shop so we did.

I grabbed a charmed wrist holder that would prevent my wand from being summoned or removed unless I did it. I also bought a wand care kit and a book on wandlore. He also had some books on dark curse and spells so I figured why not. I also grabbed a book on healing spells as well. By the time I was done Lyfyete came back drying off my wand with a rag. He handed it back to me and I felt a great surge of warmth flow through me. I took a closer look and noticed it wasn't completely black as I first thought, because it looked to have small green veins running throughout the shaft. The curved handle fit gently in the curve of my palm and all in all it was about fourteen inches in length. I grinned. "Well I do say that the wand was interesting to make. Mostly do to the unique..._properties..._ of your blood, but otherwise it is quite beautiful and is currently very happy sitting in your hand, also if I dare to say it... excited. Now with the wand and every thing else it would normally be around seventy Gallons but since I had fun making it I'm giving you a discount. Fifty-seven Gallons and we'll call it even." I handed him my card and he tapped it. "Come seem me again girly, us half-breeds need to stick together." I waved by to him and some how I knew he could see it. "Oh little one you might want to hide your skin, you're showing." I glanced down and realized I almost walked out the door with my skin still green. I blushed. "Um, Thanks." He laughed and waved me out.

I slipped my wand into my holder and grabbed Momma's and Auntie's hands. "You guy's ready to go?" They nodded and we left but stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for an early dinner. As soon as our food was set down Auntie sighed. "Man I don't know about you too but I'm beat!" She tossed her fake glasses onto the table and dug into her sandwich. Momma chuckled and ate her salad. I wasn't too hungry so I ate soup. We were almost done when a shadow cast over our table. You see like always we sat in the back and away from others to avoid confrontation so when someone comes up to us they usually have a reason. I looked up and had to suppress my flash of rage. It was my former parents, my brother, and the Weasleys. Auntie Harley made a show of blinking up at them before resetting her glasses. Momma just raised an eyebrow. "May we help you?" The Potters just basically glared at me. "What are you doing here Belladonna?" My ex-mother asked me. I blinked at them then down at my soup. "Um, do you need to borrow my glasses? Cause I'm eating soup." Auntie laughed and Momma smirked. I saw my father's face turn red. "How dare you talk to your mother that way?" I blinked and Momma crossed her arms. "Excuse me _sir_ but I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to _my_ daughter that way. Besides I encourage her sass me when I ask a stupid question it keeps her on her toes."

Everyone turned to look at her with a face of confusion. Lily was the one to ask. "And who are you?" She just narrowed at her. "Pamela Isley, this is my daughter Belladonna Isley and my best friend Harleen Quinzel. May I ask who you are?" Lily introduced them and the Weasley family. Auntie whispered once again not so quietly. "Jeez I'm surrounded by redheads! At least I like your guy's better. It's more rich and not as orangey!" I saw the Weasleys become offended. "Auntie we have to work on your whispering skills. Everyone heard you." She grinned at me. "That was the point sugar." I blinked before bursting into giggles. James Potter sneered. "Belladonna come on you are coming home with us." I gapped at them and was speechless luckily Momma wasn't. "_Sir_ you are really trying my patience today. If I weren't in such a good mood you would already have been turned into fertilizer for my greenhouse. I found Bella in the snow, injured, sick, and dying after you disowned her and left her with monsters. I saved her and blood adopted her, so...She. Is. Mine. Now! So piss off before I decided to kill you!" Momma, Auntie, and I paid for our dinner and walked to the door. "Bella wait!" My ex-mother called. "I want you to come home with me. I want to be your mother again. Don't you want to be with mommy again?" I turned to her before tightening my grip on Momma's hand. "I never called you mommy. I never called anyone mommy. That was Harry. Why would I want to go with you when I'm already with Momma? Can we go now?" I asked Momma and she smiled and nodded at me.


	5. Magic School!

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**Chapter Five: Magic School!**

When we arrived back at our hotel room everyone agreed with Auntie and was tired. I lay in my bed but even though I was exhausted I couldn't sleep. I quietly snuck into their room and was relieved to see that they were at least wearing clothes this time. I bit my lip and crawled in between them. I know I didn't wake Auntie up because she doesn't sleep; she falls into a freaking comma! I thought I had succeeded in not waking up Momma but then I felt her arm wrap around me and pulled me tight to her. "You are mine, baby girl. Don't let anything anyone says convince you otherwise." She kissed the top of my head before squeezing me again. "I may be a psychopathic eco-terrorist but I still love you...and if you can believe it I love that crazy clown over there too." I giggled quietly and she kissed me again. "I love you too Momma...I think I love that crazy clown too!" I felt her smile and then apparently Auntie wasn't as asleep as I thought because she lunged and gripped us both in a backbreaking hug. "Awww I love you guys too!" My green face was starting to turn blue because Auntie's...um, assets? Were cutting off my air supply. "Harley Bella can't breath." Momma, my savior, said. "Huh? What? Oh!" She pulled back and I took a deep breath and my face skipped returning to green and went straight to red. Momma had a knowing smirk on but chose not to tease me. I was lucky that Auntie really is sometimes as dense as she acts, because she would have no qualms about teasing me.

The rest of our time before my train departed was spent as a true vacation, and I loved it. I loved so much that I considered just not going to Hogwarts and just learning magic from books like I did my other schooling. Momma convinced me to go. I think she really just wanted me to go so that I could learn about magical plants and then teach her. I already knew why Auntie wanted me to go. Sex. She wanted to have unrestricted sex with my mother. I know that they have sex a lot but they have to restrain themselves when I'm around that's usually the reason why when I see that certain gleam in their eyes I go running for the hills. So with that in mind I was standing in front of the barrier to platform Nine and Three-Quarters giving both of them a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you guys. You'll be here when I get back right?" There was a little uncertain waver to my voice but it was crushed when they both kissed one of my cheeks. "Of course we'll be here...well as long as we're not in Arkham." Auntie said and I shoved her. "Sure just rub it in that I have to go to school while you guys get to have fun." Auntie looked at Momma and wiggled her eyebrows, I pretended to gag. Momma just shook her head at our antics and pulled me into a hug. "We'll be here, and maybe next time you can come home for Christmas?" I nodded and hugged her in a death grip before quickly letting go and walking through the barrier so that they wouldn't see my tears. I had already dried them before exciting the other side.

The first thing I noticed was clutter, just like Diagon Alley. I didn't like clutter. Even Momma's over run greenhouse wasn't cluttered. In fact the only thing there that was cluttered was Auntie's head. I giggled at my own thought and stepped onto the train and into an empty compartment. Pandora sat curled up in my lap as I stroked her fur. Oddly enough I stayed almost completely alone for the ride only once being interrupted by a bushed haired girl and a shy looking boy. They were searching for his lost toad. I told them I hadn't seen it and they left. I changed into my school robes and cleaned my fake glasses. I had just slipped them back on when a blond haired boy with to gorilla-like boys, that had a future of being henchmen, came in. "Do you mind if we sit?" I shrugged not caring. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and that's Goyle." I looked at each of them. "Belladonna Isley." Draco scrunched up his face in confusion. "Isley? Is that a muggle name?" I nodded and I could see his face scrunch up in disgust this time. I got the feeling I was about to get another chance to use that spell again like I did to the man from the alley a few days ago. "Oh so you are nothing but a mudblood than?" My face stretched into my Aunts psychotic grin. _I get to use it again!_ Faster than he could see I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. _"Crucio!"_ He fell to the ground screaming and I pointed my wand at his goons before they could move. After a few minutes Draco shakily got to his knees and back into his seat. I kept my wand pointed at him. "My mother may be a muggle but she has on more than once brought an entire city to its knees before her. You could say I...inherited her talents." I forced my wand to glow green as the compartment wall behind them turned alive and trapped them in thorny vines. The glowing tip of my wand was just for show and to let them think it was a spell. I didn't want anyone to know that I didn't need a wand to be dangerous. "One little prick of those thorns and you will be clawing your own eyes out before you die. I know this because I've seen it...and caused it." The gulped in fear and I giggled, before adapting my face into cold indifference. "If you ever call me a mudblood again or I hear about you insulting my mother...lets just say I know a lot of tricks to make you squeal." I twisted my wand and the vines tightened. The three were on the verge of crying as they begged me to let them go and pleaded that they promised to keep their opinions about my family to themselves.

I got off on their fear but I stopped my wand from glowing and called the plants to recede so the wall went back to normal. Now that my wand wasn't torturing him or causing him to piss his pants he became curious. "That isn't an Ollivanders wand is it?" I shook my head 'no'. "No Lyfyete made this one." He frowned. "My father said he only makes wands for those that hav-...?" He trailed off and his face paled even further. I just grinned. "I told you I inherited my mother's..._talents." _He watched as I put away my wand and I noticed he relaxed a little, so I smirked. We talked for awhile and he eventually relaxed completely. Okay I might have released a bit of my pheromones to loosen him up a bit but hey you try to talk to someone who's on the verge of pissing their pants because of you! Anyway once he relaxed his mouth and tongue did the walking. The boy practically gushed his whole life's story to me, when the only thing I wanted to know about was how the students were sorted. By the time the train pulled up to the station I knew one thing for sure. Draco was gay. I didn't have anything wrong with that since I figured I was as well but just thinking about to guys kissing sent shudders down my spine. To try to drive out the image I thought about Momma and Auntie kissing and I had to blush. _Way to go Bella. Just wait until Auntie hears you made yourself blush._

We had to take a boat across the lake and since the rule was four to a boat I rode with Draco, a dark skinned Italian boy, and the bushy haired girl. His goons decided they wanted to stay far away from me, which was fine since they made me uncomfortable anyways. Draco was fine, because since I noticed it his vibes practically screams gay, so I knew he wasn't a threat. I saw a giant tentacle waving to the boats but I noticed I was the only one that waved back. The bushy haired girl mentioned that a book she read mentioned it was the Giant Squid from the Black Lake, which is on Hogwarts grounds. Without even thinking or looking at her I corrected her. "Actually the book is wrong as that not an _Architeuthis_ or Giant Squid but actually an _Enteroctopus dofleini _or _Octopus giganteus_ more commonly know as the Giant or Colossal Octopus. I'm thinking the latter and female because the amount of sucker on that particular tentacle has three hundred and seventy-two suckers showing, when a female Giant Octopus only has two hundred and eighty. You can also tell by the size as since I would estimate that there is roughly twenty-three feet showing, so factoring that length combined with the amount and size of the sucker showing I would say that this creature is around sixty-eight feet. Also you can tell that it is not an _Architeuthis_ because she lacks the any of the distinctive teeth on her suckers. Though I could be completely wrong in my estaminets as this could be a completely magical creature and has little to no standing in the muggle world. Then again _Octopus giganteus _is so rarely seen that some believe it to be a myth, though if _Octopus giganteus _were a magical creature then it would explain sightings of sea monsters such as the Kraken. Thus I'll stick to my conclusion that this creature is a female _Octopus giganteus _averaging sixty-eight feet in length and anywhere from five hundred and twenty to five hundred and forty suckers on each tentacle."

I turned to the others in the boat and saw that they were gapping at me. _This is why I keep my thoughts to myself._ The Italian boy leaned towards me. "What's your IQ?" I blinked. "One hundred and ninety-two. Why?" He grinned but before he could answer the girl shrieked. "But in Hogwarts: A History it clearly states that it is a Giant Squid!" I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to explain why it is not an _Architeuthis_ again? Hogwarts: A History was edited and rewritten in nineteen-forty-four by Bathilda Bagshot three years before she wrote 'A History of Magic'. Given the fact that the genus _Octopus giganteus _was not named until nineteen-nighty-eight it is highly unlikely that the book would be accurate, while I am. Besides I believe that you will find most books here are rather outdated and rarely updated." The Italian boy nudged Draco before speaking. "That's why we want you to be our study partner." I glanced at the girl and she looked extremely put out that her book is wrong. I didn't care so I grinned at him. "Sure just have Draco tell you the rules." He was confused and Draco paled. He whispered in his ear and the boy paled as well. "I think I can follow those. Blaise Zabini." I smiled and barely hesitated before shaking his hand. "Belladonna Isley." I turned to look at the girl. "Hermione Granger. Are you sure it's not a Giant Squid?" I was about to explain the difference again but Draco cut me off. "Bloody yes she's sure! Hell I barley understood her and I'm sure! No offense Isley but we're obviously not as smart as you so next time just dumb it down." I cocked my head. "It's a big octopus, not a squid because it doesn't have teeth on its suckers. Plus it has too many suckers to be a squid. That dumb enough?" The two boys grinned at me and nodded. I just sighed. "Boys are idiots. This is why I talk to plants." I muttered to myself before giggling.

I didn't say much the rest of the ride as Hermione was binging to try my patience about the whole book thing. So you can imagine my relief when we docked and I was able to get away from her. I walked a couple of paces away from Blaise and Draco since they had joined back up with Crabbe and Goyle. We were met by a stern looking woman. She led us to the entrance to the Great Hall before sprouting off about how each house will be our family and what not. I didn't bother paying attention, my family was touring Europe and the other was most likely driving Batman crazy with riddles. I watched as Draco approached my 'brother from another mother' and try to become friends with him, but Harry blew him off and basically insulted him. To me this was very stupid, as even I know that the Malfoy are a powerful pureblood family and would be much better allies than a Weasley. For one they generally pop out powerful magical babies but usually only have one heir, while the Weasleys pop them out like they are going out of style and have mediocre magical skill, though I guess with so many of them there's bound to be a few talented ones. Still I'd prefer the Malfoys. I saw Draco come back looking mildly upset. _Maybe subconsciously he was attracted to Harry. Great another gross thought._ The stern lady I now knew as Professor McGonagall led us into the great hall and up to a stool with a hat on it.

I was becoming a little agitated because not only did the plates on the table not match, and Prof. McGonagall call each person name in a seemingly random order, I mean she could be reading by jurisdiction but since I did not know each person address I couldn't tell, but what really pissed me off was that the fucking candles above us floated at mismatched levels and moved in completely random fucking order! It was driving me insane! Why the hell can't they sit still at all the same height? I swear this place is pissing me off on purpose! Through my inner ranted I still saw you went into each house. Though the only ones I focused on was Hermione who went into Gryffindor. Ronald and Harry who also went into Gryffindor. Then my study partners and their goons who all went into Slytherin. I also noted that there were four other girls and another boy sorted into Slytherin as well. Finally I was the only one left so everyone's eyes were on me. Specifically I felt my father's who was this years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. My ex-mother's who was the assistant Charms professor because the current one planed to retire in a few years. A pale man with long black hair was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't place. Finally the one gazing at me the most intently was the Headmaster. I locked eyes with him and I immediately felt a pressure in my head. The Headmaster looked surprised, than angry, before settling with a frown. _I wonder if he just tried to read my mind._ I smirked and continued my thought._ I bet he had some trouble, since my brain functions on the same wave as Momma's and mine's plants. Thus unless he can talk and understand plants my thoughts would be gibberish to him._

"Belladonna Isley?" I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. I waited a dew minutes but I heard nothing. "My dear would you please remove your Occlumency Shields?" I smirked. "I don't have any. My brain just works differently." The hat was silent for a minute. "Than how am I to sort you?" I shrugged. "My semi-friends went into Slytherin. You could put me there. I don't really give a fuck." I heard McGonagall gasp at my languages, but the hat spoke. "Alright than...SLYTHERIN!" I took off the hat and handed it back to McGonagall. I noticed that no one clapped for me and most of the adults were shocked. I sat next to Draco and nudged him. "Wow thanks for the welcome guys, I can tell we're going to be a great big happy family! Fuckers." I tapped my fingers on the table and waited for the food to come. The Headmaster eventually snapped out of his funk and said a few words before the food appeared. I dug in even though I felt those four stares still on me along with several others as well. _I really wish I stayed with Momma._

When the feast ended Dumbledore gave a speech and told us first years some of the school rules. He then dismissed us before hurrying out of the hall with my ex-parents hot on his heels. I had got up to follow my housemates when the pale from before stopped me. "Miss Isley...I am professor Snape, the school potion master as well as your head of house. I need you to come with me to see the headmaster." I frowned but followed after his billowing wake. "I'm why exactly do I need to see the headmaster? I find it unlikely that I have broken any school rules." He glanced at me. "You seem to be an intelligent girl. For some reason the Potters have an issue with you being in my house." I frowned and muttered to myself but he could here. "Why do they just leave me alone? They didn't want me and threw me away so why do they keep trying to bring me back when I don't want too? I'm happy." Then I stopped short and almost lost my cool completely because I figured it out. Prof. Snape was about to ask me why I stopped but he saw my hand clenched into fist and that I was glaring at the ground in front of me. "They don't _want_ me to be happy! They want me to suffer!" I hissed through my teeth before walking a head of my professor. He glanced at me before taking the lead again. We stopped in front of a gargoyle and he said some ridiculous candy cockroach password and a set of stairs appeared.

At the top was an elaborate door. I could hear yelling on the other side. "A Potter in Slytherin? This is a disgrace! How could this happen? The hat must be wrong!" That was my father. Next was the headmaster. "Well at least very few know that she was once a Potter so there's that and according to the Hat he couldn't read her mind so she mentioned that her friends were in Slytherin so it put her there." My mother spoke up. "It couldn't read her mind? She knows Occlumency?" Snape looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just looked at him confused and shrugged. "I don't know but I intend to find out." Some thing about the Headmasters voice set me on edge. It was then Snape decided to open the door. I saw that McGonagall was there as well as what looked to be the school nurse. I was confused as to why she was here and she looked as confused as I was. "Ah Bella! Please have a seat we were just talking about you!" I sat down and looked him in the eye again and felt the slight pressure once again. "My dear we were wondering where you learned Occlumency?" I frowned. "The Hat said something like that as well, what is Occlumency?" I saw his lips tighten but he didn't answer, instead it was Snape. "It is a way to protect ones mind from intrusion." I nodded in understanding and I saw headmaster shift. "If you refuse to answer and lower your shields than I will be forced to make you!" Before I could get a word in he had his wand pointed at me. _"LEGILIMENS!"_ In the split second before the spell hit me even I could tell it was _way_ over powered. It struck me and instead of the light pressure from before this time it was times a thousand. The pain was so powerful that all I could see was the white-hot pain. I could hear someone screaming and than I realized it was me. Than the screaming stopped and I heard a felt a sharp crack, like a thousand mirrors shattering, and then I knew no more.

**XxxX**

Severus watch as the Headmaster fingered his wand while he questioned the girl. He was completely stunned that Dumbledore put that much power into such a delicate spell. The Legilimency spell was to be used lightly and for the user to maneuver around ones shields. What he just did though was put enough power to completed burst through even Severus's own shields, which would most likely cause severe trauma to his mind and put him out of commission for months. He couldn't imagine what it would do to a little girl's mind that doesn't even have any shields. Her screaming and the fact that there was blood pouring out of her nose like a faucet snapped him to awareness. He quickly cast a shield to stop the spell and then moved the girl to the floor. Poppy rushed to his side and begun healing the physical damage done. Snape whirled on Dumbledore. "Albus how could you? You probably just destroyed her mind and turned her into a vegetable!" Severus noticed only Lily appeared to look upset. "I had to know Severus..." Snape gapped at him. "Well what did you find out?" Dumbledore frowned. "Nothing...She had no thoughts I could understand. It was like gibberish, even the images were distorted." Snape sneered. "Wow destroy a child's mind for _nothing!_"

Severus turned to Poppy and knelt down beside Bella. He could see her just laying there staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at the nurse. "Well?" She frowned. "I healed the physical damage but mentally? I don't have a clue!" He frowned and pointed his wand at he temple before moving to look into his eyes. _"Legilimens."_ As gently as he could he entered her mind. He was stumped. He had never met someone who organized his or her mind into a...jungle? He looked around. No it wasn't a forest it was a greenhouse, a terrifying one at that. He stumbled on some rots that were hidden by the fog covering the ground. He heard a child-like giggle and it scared him, but he was a man on a mission so he pressed forward. He found what he thought to be Bella. She was about seven or eight and wearing a black and purple leotard. Her long hair reached her waist while in the real world it was only shoulder length. He also noted her green skin. She was sitting on a giant plant that looked to be about to eat him.

He gulped. "Bella? Is that you?" Her head snapped to him and she slid until she was only a few inches from him. She brought her hand to just a hairs width away from his skin. "No, no Bella! No touching skin! We're poisonous remember. It's no fun when they die when we are just getting started!" She skipped around him giggling insanely. "You're our head of house...Professor Severus Snape. Maybe we shouldn't kill him...It hard to decide. I like to squeeze them until they...POP! The blood gets every where then...it's always so pretty...POP!" She continued to circle him. "Like what Momma did to the Pig-man. She ripped him up! His blood was everywhere! I wished I had been there it would have been fun!" Severus looked confused. "Lily killed someone?" He barely got it out before he was yanked to his knees and vines had wrapped around him. They tightened and he could barely breathe. "No! She is not Momma! She's bad. She left me with Pig-man and Horse-bitch! Momma and Auntie saved me! They killed them! I hate Pig-man. He comes to my room every night, and then he comes _inside_ us. Over and over and over. Sometimes my pussy, sometimes my ass, others my mouth. He cums inside and outside. On and In. Mostly in. So hard to get out! Horse-bitch didn't like that he does that. She has to punish me because I'm a bad girl and I make him do nasty things to me! I have scars...I'll show you sometime..." She trailed off still giggling than she continued. "Oh but they don't come anymore! Nope they dead. Dead. Dead. Deady, dead, dead...DEAD!" She fell on her back laughing and the vines squeezed him tighter.

She flipped back to her feet. "Give them a message...I won't always be out but when I do come...I plan to..._plaaaay!"_ Her laughter sent a shiver down his spine. His bindings squeezed so tight that he couldn't breathe. He almost blacked out before he was rocketed back into his own mind. The force was so great that it actually caused him to stumble and fall back. Bella's eyes fluttered before they seemed to gain their life back. She groaned and rolled over to her hands and knees. The adults watched as she shakily stood and swayed drunkly while gripping her head in pain. Poppy moved to steadily her when she jumped away. "Don't touch me! Nobody touch me-e-e-ha-ha-aha-ha-ha- Ha-Ha-he-oh HA-HA-HA!" She bent over laughing. Severus paled because it was the same laugh he just her in her mind and some how actually hearing it with his own ears terrified him even more. "Wow...what was that? He-he. Um, I'm tired. Someone show me the way to my dorms." She swayed on her feet even as she spoke. "Dear you need to come to me to the hospital wing, you've be-!" Bella cut her off. "Look I know exactly what happened. I was just mind-raped by the headmaster of this fucked up school because he couldn't stand that my brain worked differently. What I want is for someone to take me to my dorms so I can rant and rave at my Momma and then try to convince her not to slaughter you all...She needs to know who to spare. So either show me the way or move. I tend to break thing that frustrate me." McGonagall obviously didn't get the memo. "Bella, I think you are confused, your mother is right there." Severus saw Bella look at her. He was expecting a blow up, what he got was worse. She broke down into giggles and tried to hand Minerva her glasses. "I think you need these, because the only one I see over there is Lily Potter, a selfish-bitch you only loves her husband, son and herself, who also has no blood relation to me at all and the only emotional relation I have for her is hatred and rage. So please let me out." '

Poppy led her out and had to catch her a few times because she had trouble with the stairs. Severus got up and stumbled in to a chair. He was exhausted. He glanced at Lily and saw that she was still staring in the direction her ex-daughter just left in. "Lily tell me you didn't?" She looked at him confused and he sighed. "Lily tell me you didn't do it and what she just told me was a figment of her sanity breaking? Please tell me you didn't leave her with your sister and her husband. Tell me that you didn't leave a defenseless girl with people you know too hate magic to their very core? My god you did! What about all of you? You know what they were like and you didn't think to stop it?" Lily looked even more confused but it was James who opened his mouth. "What did they smack her around a little and give her chores?" Severus gave a humorless chuckle. "You incompetent fools...Yeah they smacked her around a little and worked her like a slave. Then every night that monster crawled into her bed and forced himself on her every night. The next morning your wonderful sister blamed her for her husband acts and would beat her until she was bloody! What could she have done that caused you to treat her like that?" Severus stared at her horrified face and only broke away to look at the headmaster when he spoke. "It is not what she has done but what she will do." Severus laughed again. "You don't think that all this might drive her down what ever path you think she's set on. You know how prophecies are Albus. Often they are not set in stone...more likely than not most are self-filling prophecies." Lily head snapped to them. "Self-filling? You forced me to throw away my daughter for something that might not even happen?" Severus snorted. "You really have changed Lily...marriage didn't suit you. The Lily I knew and loved would never blame someone else for her mistakes. Nobody forced you to give her up and no one forced you to leave her with the Dursleys. You became side-tracked by your son's fame and glory and your husband's money and status you didn't see your heart turn black, but it wasn't you who paid the price. It was Bella. On our way here I heard her mumbling to herself, wondering why you just couldn't let her be happy, why was she always made to suffer? She is not even near you and she's paying the price. Her mind is fractured and destroyed and a piece of it had a message for me to give to you." They were all waiting on the edge of their seats. He got up and walked to the door. "She won't always be out but when she does come, she plans to play. Think on that Headmaster." He left their stunned faces and returned to his rooms and poured him self a large drink.

**XxxX**

The nurse tried to help me walk but I refused to let her touch me. So it was slow going. I could barely walk straight and the room kept shifting. "Stupid castle. Why can't it just sit still?" Madame Pomfrey frowned at me and tried to get me to come to the hospital wing but I was adamant and determined to reach my room. I am not sure exactly what happened back in the Headmaster's office but I knew that there was something different about me. Not physical but...something else? I didn't know what it was but there just was something different about the way I saw things and thought about things. Nothing to drastic but maybe more..._childish?_...and a lot more violent. Anyways I found my bed and pulled the curtains before placing a silencing charm that I read about when I read ahead. Next I used one the spells I found in Lyfyete's books. Basically it would allow me to use muggle devices in areas that were warded against them, like Hogwarts. The bad part I was confined to my bed but at the moment I was perfectly comfortable with that. Pandora hopped in my lap as I dialed Momma's phone number. She picked up on the third ring. "Momma?...Something happened..." I trailed off and stared at the foot of my bed because sitting there was a younger me covered in blood and grinning. _Well that explains a lot._


	6. Deeper Down the Rabbit Hole

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**Chapter Six: Deeper Down the Rabbit Hole.**

The next morning I was feeling much better. No longer was my head pounding, no longer did I sway like a drunken sailor, and no longer was thinking like trying to look through an old dirty window. My thoughts were crystal clear and vivid, just like the bloody mini-me staring at me. I kind of hoped she would have been gone too but she was still here. **"If you really want me to go, than I'll go. I'll be back when the fun starts. Bye Bella!"** And just like that she was gone. Even the bloodstains from where she sat were gone. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, thinking about my conversation with Momma last night. We decided I was to stay here but she would be dropping by soon to place the fear of nature into the fuckers that dare to mess with her baby. I felt myself grin and I thought of a couple thousand different ways she would accomplish this and each one aroused a certain part of me that I wasn't sure was there before, or at least not as noticeable. Luckily I caught myself before I stepped out showing my green skin. It almost made me wonder how I was able to keep it up when the bastard shattered my mind.

I decided not to think on the past and just go with the flow. I giggled at my silly thoughts and showered. By the time I had dressed and was now standing and brushing my hair in front of the bathroom mirror the other girls were just getting out of the shower and drying off. I froze and my mouth went dry. I was staring at their wet naked bodies and even though we were only eleven I was picturing what they would look like in four or five years. Those thoughts aroused another part of me and it was defiantly noticeable to me. My breath hitched in my throat and I forced myself to not look at them in the mirror and to finish my tasks. It wasn't easy. Not at fucking all! But I did it and vowed to wake up earlier to avoid this occurrence, because for some reason I was have a lot of trouble controlling myself and I think I knew why. _God damn manipulative bastard!_ Once we were all dressed the girls decided to introduce themselves. Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent, were purebloods while Tracy was a halfblood like me. I found Pansy and Daphne to be a little vain and Millicent was just practically a female Crabbe and Goyle. Tracy on the other hand, her mother was a historian and she aspired to be one as well so she was at least moderately intelligent.

We made are way down to the common room just as the boys were as well. As a group we entered the Great Hall and sat at our spots at the table. As I ate, class schedules were passed out and I noticed most of our classes we seemed to be paired with Gryffindors. Draco noticed as well. "Ugh, what is Dumbledore thinking?" I murmured my own thoughts. "Probably the next ways to try and mind rape me. Is it possible to become insane when you are already insane? Would you just be more insane or does it have it's own class such as Super-insanity? Would driving an insane person insane actually cause them to become sane? It better not...I comfortable with my current level of madness." I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was because Draco was looking at me oddly. I gasped. "Dear lord I'm becoming Auntie! Back to Arkham with to you shade!" I burst into a loud fit of giggles but sobered up quickly and frowned. _This might be a problem. _I was thrown out of my musings by the caretaker slamming open the door. "He's right there Mistress." Momma walked through followed by Auntie. "Thank you Argus...you've been a big help." I saw Filch grin brightly and stalk off. The entire hall was once again silent and I could only think _there goes another desperate man ensnared by Momma's deadly clutches._ I broke into another fit of giggles, which was amplified by the silence. Momma and Auntie frowned worriedly at me but smiled lightly in the end. **"I should have brought popcorn."** I looked around and confirmed that no one but me saw or heard the bloody child next to me. I decided to ignore her as well and she didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed pleased.

Momma turned back to the staff table with a glare that would scare death. "Which one of you bastards forced their way into my daughters head?" Draco's eyes snapped to mine and he paled since he just realized the person I got my 'talents' from was within striking distance from him. Momma continued to glare at them but I think she took it to far because they were practically paralyzed. Prof. Snape stepped up and to her, which caused her to focus on him. I knew Momma knew who it was but she was giving them the chance to confess...**Before she crushes them!** I knew that wasn't my thought so I looked over at Nightshade and she grinned at me. "Ms. Isley I presume?" She nodded carefully. "I think we should head to the Headmaster's office. We were unprepared for you visit as your owl hasn't arrived yet..." She raised an eyebrow, before crossing her arms and smirking. "Oh I know...This was more effective...no chance to get your stories straight. So gather up the six of you that were their last night and Harley grab Bella...make sure she's alright." Auntie nodded. Before coming over to me. "Hiya Mini-Red! Long time no see, eh?" I giggled and stood up. "Lets go Auntie."

**XxxX**

Harley frowned as Bella led her out into the stairs. She was mostly silent and observing the girl she's come to think of as her own. She's only been with her ten minutes and she's already noticed the changes. Bella was more...bubbly? But while it was a child-like bubbliness Harley could clearly see the signs of the fact that Bella was on the verge of a psychotic break and if Harley couldn't calm her down than it would get bloody and fast! "Hey Bella can we talk for a moment?" Harley froze when her response was a child's like laugh. "Oh Auntie...Bella's no here at the moment I'm Nightshade. Though I have to stay like Bella otherwise people would know...maybe they should know...yes it'll be so, so pretty. On the walls, the ceiling, defiantly the floor. Got be careful though might slip. OH! And me! It's got to cover me! Defiantly on me...Oh I can almost taste it. Can't you Auntie?" Harley got the feeling she was talking about blood. "Will you tell me how Momma got pig-man to splatter like that? I _have _to know what she used! Oh! I can use magic! I can experiment...and there's so many test subjects just waiting for me. Come on Auntie I want to _**Play!"**_ Harley's eyes widened and pulled Bella into an empty classroom. "Shade? I want to talk to Bella. Will you let me speak with her?" She cocked her head. "I'm a smart girl Auntie...I know as soon as I leave you are going to try to get rid of me, but I don't want to go. So I'll make a deal. I'll stay locked up while Bella's at school but during the summer it's free game, and you have to let me _**Play.**_ Deal?" They way she said play to her nerves on end. "I'll talk it over with Ivy and you talk it over with Bella. Then we'll make a deal." Shade looked into Harley's eyes. Bella's eyes fluttered before Harley recognized the girl in them. "Welcome back kiddo. I just met your roomie!" Bella looked at her in confusion before looking around. "How did...? Where...? Auntie what's wrong with me?" Bella through her arms around arms around her and cried. Harley was shocked since this was something Bella had only done once or twice and it was Always Ivy that she latched on too.

**XxxX**

She rubbed my back awkwardly. "It's going to be okay sweetie, it's nothing to serious. Um, just a small case of Multiple Personality Disorder...it's no biggie. Maybe Schizophrenia too." I gaped at her. "Auntie you should know MPD was renamed Dissociative Identity Disorder after nineteen-nighty-two." Harley gapped at me before smacking the back of my head. "Brat! Shut up and take this." She pulled a small pill bottle out of her pocket and handed me one. "What is it?" Auntie gave me a look. "Just something to keep you calm...Look brat I'm supplying you with drugs just take it." I narrowed my eyes but swallowed it. Then opened my mouth to show I really did take it. Harley grinned and patted my head. "Thatta girl! Take one of those every day in the morning. I'll send you more when you run out. Now! Lets go watch Mommy kick the shit out of old people!" I giggled and led her to the office. Like last night we stood just out side the door listening in. "I just want one good reason why you would find it necessary to invade my daughters mind, and then to do so, so...so...destructively?" I pushed open the door and Momma gave me a comforting look before pulling me into her lap. She looked at Auntie who smiled sadly. "I am waiting Prof. Dumbledork." I snorted and Harley laughed. The Headmaster looked highly offended. "It's Dumbledore. And I did it because I need to know if Belladonna was a Necromancer." The three of us blinked at him before blinking at each other. "Did you just say you wanted to know if Bella liked to have sex with dead bodies?"

I gagged. "Auntie...he said Necromancer not Necrophilic." Her eyes light up. "Ah my mistake, I get those two confused all the time." She said sarcastically and I giggled. Momma was not happy. "You almost ruined my daughters mind completely because you wanted to know if she played with corpses!" Vines surrounded Dumbledore before he could grab his wand. The squeezed him tight as Momma stood the others pointed their wands at her. "Let me tell you something _headmaster_...Bella plays with plants just like me...and she doesn't play with corpses...she makes them...Just. Like. Me." The vines tightened and everyone could here his brittle bones start to snap. "I am going to leave here today while Bella stays here because like her I value education. If I find out any of you had any part in harming another hair on her head I will show you exactly why I am one of the worlds most feared super-villains because I'll make this 'Voldemort' look like a fucking saint. Got it?" The nodded their heads and she released the Headmaster. Madame Pomfrey rushed to him and started healing him and muttering about broken ribs. Momma sat back down and pulled me back onto her lap and stroked my hair. More for her own comfort than my own but I didn't care because I liked it. **"Momma is hot when she's being scary." **I flinched as she appeared next to me on Momma's lap. Everyone noticed. "Harl? I think now would be a good time to explain what they did to my baby. Just be warned this may cause me to actually kill him." Auntie nodded.

"Well the brats fucked up in the head." I burst into laughter at her bluntness, but when Momma squeezed my hand I sobered up. "Um, See? So yeah what numb nuts did really did more damage than we had thought. She already had several issues before coming her. Like for instants her Social Phobia, OCD, Paranoia, Extremely borderline Psychotic Possessiveness, plus her deficiency in controlling her anger. Lets not forget her arrogance." I cut in. "I am not arrogant. I'm a genius." Momma kissed my head. "Baby you are a arrogant genius but you are my arrogant genius. Now shush your aunts talking." Auntie stuck her tongue out at me and I pouted. "So yeah most of these where caused by her past trauma and I have been waiting to see if she actually would develop a disorder but the Headmaster sped things along. From what I can tell what ever he did shattered her natural protections and severely damaged her natural coping mechanism causing her to...um, reconstruct them basically. This had some side effects, which appears to have granted her a new set of symptoms. I tell you those before I get into her disorder. First is the child-like behavior she is currently exhibiting, then comes an incredibly strong...lets go with affection for violence, more so than usual." I blushed heavily. "And finally hallucinations and psychosis. If I were to hear this than I would label her as a paranoid schizophrenic but I would be wrong. Just before we came here she slipped in to a psychotic break and I met the cause of her new symptoms. Such as a heavily disturbed 'Alter' personality that has taken the name Nightshade as her own. So congratulation Headmaster you caused her mind to snap into two." I glanced over at Shade who was drawing circles in the blood on her legs.

"Judging from the fact that Bella keeps staring to her left I am assuming that Nightshade is sitting there? Could you describe her?" With out looking away from her I spoke. "She's me...from when I was seven or eight. She had green skin and covered in blood and humming." I heard Profs. Snape gasp and we all looked at him. "After the attack I went into her mind to try and help her if I could. I found someone like that...I thought it was you...She was...insane." My fist clenched and my eyes flashed with rage. "I am not insane! You are! I should have just squished you like a bug. Squish, squash, POP goes the professor! I bet I could make a nice picture with you!" I broke into a loud crackle as Momma restrained me and Auntie forced me to look at her. "Shade? What did we talk about?" I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "Does Momma ever tell you that you are hot? Like I-just-want-to-ravage-you-against-the-wall-while-making-you-scream-my-name kind of hot? Cause you are...like you really are. Momma is too but that would be weird because she's Momma. Bella thinks you are too but she just won't admit it just like she refuses to admit she liked watching and fantasizing about her dorm mates when they are older. She's a breast girl, not to big though but she does like a soft handful. Me? I'm an ass girl. I want a nice one that I can sink my teeth into. Personally we both like their throats as well. Especially when they're baring it in submissiveness. Oh yes that's nice. Oops wasn't supposed to say that. Maybe I shouldn't mention that these are the second pair of panties she wore today. Too late!" I broke into a fit of giggles before stopping. My eyes fluttered and I noticed Momma was holding me really tight almost like she was restraining me and Auntie and everyone that I could see was staring at me. I looked at them in confusion before turning to Momma. "Um, why are you holding me so tight?"

"Bella?" I was confused but nodded. She sighed in relief and loosened her hold before tightening into a more comfortable hug. "Um did I miss something? The last thing I remember was Professor Snape telling us about how he met Shade than Momma holding me tight?" Auntie leaned closer and shined a pen light in my eyes. "Lets just say your Professor made a comment about her and she decided to make an appearance to threaten to squish him like a bug and...we'll leave it at that." I glanced at him horrified. "Oh sir I am so sorry...I would have at least said tomato. Bugs are gross." They all gapped at me and Momma's grip tightened. "Lighten up people I'm still me, it was only a joke. But in all honesty I am sorry she threatened you. I hope she didn't threaten anyone else." Momma kissed my cheek and patted my leg. "No sweetie. She didn't." I got the feeling there was some thing she wasn't telling me but I let it go. We finished with the meeting and since today was the last day before classes started tomorrow I figured I'd show them around a little. Auntie got a mysterious smirk on her face. "So Mini-Red...any cute girls in your Dorm?" I blushed thinking about this morning and I saw Momma slap her arm. "Maybe why?" Auntie zipped her lips and I frowned then remembered a question I wanted to ask. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Auntie blushed rubbed the back of her neck. I nodded in understanding. "Ah Auntie drove..." She ruffled my hair.

It was lunchtime so I took them into the Great Hall and sat at our table, across from Draco and Blaise. "Draco? Blaise? This is my Mom and my Aunt Harley. Momma, Auntie these are my study partners Draco and Blaise. Don't mind them they are idiot boys." Auntie leaned back to talk to Momma. "And she though she wasn't arrogant?" Momma chuckled and both Draco and Blaise looked at her in fear, which confused her. I rolled my eyes and adjust my own pheromones so that they would relax. That caused her to raise an eyebrow. "I might have mentioned a few of your exploits and that I picked up a few of my talents from you so now they are a little terrified of you." She shook her head and tapped my nose. "Belladonna I hope you aren't using my infamy to get ahead I told you, you have to make your own!" I grinned. "Oh I didn't mention you until after I made my point...right Draco?" He vigorously nodded his head and I sighed, as he was terrified again. Momma smirked and kissed my head. "That's my girl." I was upset again when Momma and Harley had to leave but I was able to hold back my tears. Auntie left me with a reminder to take one pill every day and that she would send me more in a month. I collapsed on my bed that night exhausted again. _I've got to a find away to relieve some of this stress and frustration._

**XxxX**

The next day was our first day of class. First we had Transfiguration with Gryffindor, then Herbology with Hufflepuff, and finally Charms with Ravenclaw. Tomorrow was Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Art, all with Gryffindor. The schedule repeated itself every other day except for Friday, because at midnight we had Astronomy with Ravenclaw again. Personally I was only looking forward to Herbology and Potions then later on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in third year. Still after breakfast I entered Professor McGonagall's class. The rest of the students filled in and I wondered where the professor was because there was only a tabby cat sitting on her desk. Three minutes after class was supposed to start I was sitting there frowning and waiting to take notes while everyone else was talking. I decided to take out my Transfiguration book out and reread it. Almost fifteen minutes after the bell rang Ronald Weasley and my brother Harry burst through the door. "Whew we made it! Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she found out we were late?" Just then the Tabby cat transformed into our professor. My only thought was _Selena would kill for that power._ "Bloody hell...That was wicked!" Ron so eloquently said. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure either you or Mr. Potter here into a pocket watch? Than maybe next time one of you would be on time?" Harry stepped up. "We're sorry professor...we just got lost." I could tell he was lying. The professor just sighed. "How about a map than? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" They sat down. "Ten points to Slytherin since Miss Isley was the only one here to even think about reading the chapter before class. Now Transfiguration is a very dang..." I only half paid attention since I had already read all this before. I was kind of high off the fact that I haven't even been in class for twenty minutes and I already won my house points. By the time class was over I had won my class ten extra points since besides Hermione I was the only one to complete transfigure my tooth pick into a needle and back. Hermione seemed put out that I won my house twenty points while she only won her house ten. I was just waiting for her to declare us eternal rivals or something.

Herbology was officially my favorite class because I could hear what each plant wanted so mine was always perfect and happy. I won thirty points in that class and Prof. Sprout asked me to stay behind for minute before lunch. "Miss Isley...in all my years teaching I've never met a student that was able to care for a plants so...expertly. What's your secret?" I grinned. "Well my Mom's a muggle Botanist and we sort of live in a greenhouse like this, so I've been around plants my entire life. Momma well she likes to experiment and she's created some Hybrid plants by crossing them with animal DNA. Some of them are even more dangerous than some magical creatures I've read about. I guess I've just developed a knack for knowing what a plant needs...otherwise I would've been eaten." She stared wide-eyed. "Do you think some time I may be able to speak with her? I've always wanted to try crossbreeding my plants here but I've rarely been successful. Maybe by talking with her I can come up with a way to replicate her success." I smiled and asked her if she knew how to use a telephone and when she confirmed that she did I gave her Momma's number. "Thank you so much for this Bella. Oh look at the time! Run along to lunch before you miss it." I arrived ten minutes before it was over but I had plenty of time to scarf down a couple of sandwiches. I looked over at the points board and had to smirk because Slytherin was already in the lead by at least thirty points and the day isn't over yet.

Charms was ok. I only won ten points for being won of the first few to succeed in change my feather from white to red. **"Pretty, pretty, oh so pretty! Just like blood...so pretty!"** I tried to block her out and changed it from red to green. "Very good Miss Isley now try blue than back to white." I blushed as I complete the next step without even realizing it. I succeed in turning it to blue and than back to white. Afterwards I laid the feather down and picked up my charms book trying to ignore the other me and my ex-mother's stare. After class I was once held back...by Professor Potter. "Can I speak too you Bella?" Professor had already left so it was just her and I in the classroom. I shrugged. "What...what did my sister...what did she do to you?" I stared at her and thought about what I should say. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded and I just stared at her a minute before looking down. I took off my outer robe before I started undoing the button on my shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked confused I paused and looked at her. "You said you wanted to know so I'm showing you. Do you want me to stop?" She bit her lip but shook her head no. I finally undid the last button and shed the shirt I stood there looking at her in just my pants and white A-cup bra. I was an early bloomer. I swallowed and looked down before turning so she could she my back. She let out a choked cry and I felt her fingers lightly trace over my skin, which caused me to flinch.

**XxxX**

Lily stood there horrified while she looked at Bella's back. It was covered in mismatched and crisscrossing scars. There was even a word carved into her back. 'FREAK'. Lily had to touch it. She had to prove that it wasn't there. That it was just an illusion. Her fingers barley came in contact with Bella's skin when she flinched violently. It was enough though. She felt the rough uneven texture of the poorly healed scars and she knew that they were real. Oddly enough this reminded her of Severus after a couple times when he came to her house after his father had beat him. If she recalled he had quite a few scars like these as well, so she knew that they were caused from repeatedly being beat with the buckle end of a belt. If this part of what Severus said was true could the other part be as well? No! It couldn't be! Petunia might hate magic but she would never let it go that far! "Did anything else happen?" Lily could feel the muscles beneath her fingertips tense. Then the shoulders began to shake. This did not bode well for Lily's peace of mind. Bella didn't answer but instead pulled on her shirt and started to button it with no small amount of difficulty because of her shaking hand. Lily wanted to help her but she knew Bella wouldn't let her. "Bella?" That seemed to snap her out of her funk. "What? Do you really want to know you forced me to live with a rapist? Well guess what you did! It started just a couple of months after you left me there. One day the Pig came home a dragged me up to my room by my hair. You know what he said? It was my fault his wife got Gonorrhea after she spread her legs for half the neighborhood! Then he said since he cant fuck her until she's cured I have to take her place! So he made me undress than threw me on the bed and forced himself in me! When he was done I passed out on the floor bloody, until that bitch kicked me awake and drag me downstairs where she tied me to a chair and beat me into there was a pool of blood beneath me! All the time that she was beating me and when she made me clean up she screamed that it was my fault. That _I_ seduced her husband away from her!

"Do you know what though? They didn't stop once she was clear to spread her legs again. Oh no! For next two years my routine was get beat in the morning, get smacked around even though I did ever chore perfectly, than I am forced to watch as they eat the meal _I_ cooked for them while I'm lucky to get a slice of bread, than finally I get the treat for my body to be used solely for his pleasure, and the next day it starts all over again. On a good day...I wasn't left begging for death...only wishing and hoping for it." Lily watched her ex-daughter with tears in her eyes as she dressed. "Are you happy you know now? Have I suffered enough for you? Why the fuck can't you just leave me with Momma? I love her and she loves me when you never did! Harry was your child not me. Does it please you to know that you have now taking one of the few things I have left? Are you happy now you've finally taken my sanity? I think you are. The only thing I have left is the few people I call my family, and if you or anyone else tries to take them from me..._I. Will. Destroy. All. Of. You!_ And I'll laugh while doing it! That's not Nightshade talking, it's all me." Bella didn't wait for a reply as she just walked out of the door and Lily stood staring after her.

"Well are you?" Lily jumped as Severus's voice as he appeared out of nowhere. "Sev! How long have you been there?" I looked at her before picking up on of the feathers that fell to the floor. "I slipped in just as she took her shirt off...so is she right? Are you proud of what you caused?" Lily gapped at him, before collapsing onto her knees crying on the floor. "Do I look fucking proud? Is this what kind of mother I am? One that just abandons her daughter to monsters?" He looked at her without pity but still full of that love he felt for her so long ago. Lily actually flinched from his gaze. "I'm not going to lie to you Lily." Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her off her knees. "You made a mistake...one with horrible consequences...ones that you didn't have to pay for. You've lost your chance to be her mother and you will never get it back. Pamela Isley is a powerful woman that loves Bella as if she was actually birthed from her own loins, and she will do anything to keep her safe. Bella feels the same way. She is not Belladonna Potter anymore... she _is_ Belladonna Isley and she is proud of it. You need to let her go and worry about your son." Lily noticed she and Severus where still holding hands and she smiled a little. "Your a good man Sev. Anyone else would have said it wasn't my fault and there is no way I could have known. They would have told me to keep trying and I'll eventually win her back, you didn't though. You told me the truth without sugarcoating and you didn't give me false hope. It's what I needed...and wanted. I think I've made a lot of mistakes...I just...I want to know what I missed." Severus was about to ask what she meant when her lips pressed against his. He only froze for a second before his hand were wrapped around her waist and her own arms around his neck and fisted in his hair. This was a kiss of passion; one Lily had never felt when she kissed James. Sure she loved him but there just wasn't a connection like there was with Sev, like there always has been. Lily retreated her tongue back into her own cave and pulled away before leaning her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily. "I missed out on something perfect." Severus tilted her head. "Something's only had one chance and you missed it...others well lets say those have an infinite number of chances and...they never fade." He pressed his lips to hers tenderly.

**XxxX**

I was on the verge of crying. I had literal been in class for one day and I hated it. I couldn't help wonder in if this is what it's going to be like everyday. Dodging attack from the Headmaster than confrontation from my ex-patents. It's bad enough I have to hide who I really am here. In Gotham I didn't. If I wanted to be the _real _Belladonna Isley I could, not this version of Belladonna Felps that I am now but the real me, Nightshade. Not the alter Nightshade but me the super-villainess who kicked Bird-boy's ass! **"You tell it sister!"** I glanced to my right and sighed. "Do you always have to be covered in blood?" She actually looked offended.** "Of course I do...you would be too if I had my way. Besides it's not like it's **_**mine!"**_ I don't know why but I found that to be hilarious, so I laughed and so did she. I guess I was lucky I was alone because otherwise I would look weird talking to myself. I figured I still had a couple of hours before dinner and since I had finished all my homework in my extra time during Charms I could go outside and relax. So I did and I made sat on the shore of the black lake watching the setting sun sparkle across the water. I became frustrated with my fake glasses so I took them off. I pulled out my wand and admired it. I ran a fingertip from tip to tip and felt it almost shiver in pleasure. "Are you happy here?" I asked it and it thrummed as if saying 'I'm happiest in your hand.' I smirked. "You know I've read up on wands and their...sentience. They choose the wizard but you were made for _me. _They say Black Walnut is a great channel of the dark arts, and that a Phoenix Feather that was taken forcibly has a greater potential for enhancing the dark arts. In my opinion you are a very dark wand and since you were made for me that means I'm a very dark witch don't you think?" I felt another thrum in agreement.

I ran my finger along it's curve again. "I also heard wands with Phoenix feather cores are hard to win over but you wanted me even before you were done. I could tell." I fingered it again. **"You know talking to yourself is one thing but talking to an inanimate object is in a whole other ballpark." **I grinned at her. "You're just jealous she like me better." To prove my point I pressed my lips against my wand and the green veins in the wood thrummed and shined with power. "See!" I looked back to gloat at her but she was gone, which caused me to pout. I had a small craving to cause a little explosion. I stood and looked around but the was no around. I grinned and saw my target, a big rock that jutted out of the sand. I made sure to stand far enough away and pointed my wand, which quivered in anticipation. _"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" _The resulting explosion was massive and completely destroyed the rock, which before towered above me. I grinned and walked to the center the damage I caused. Okay so I might have caused a little bit bigger explosion than I said but hey I'm not complaining. I was already making plans on how to use a spell like that in Gotham. _I won't be a safe cracker I'll be a safe...massacrer!_** "Seriously? Are we sure I'm the psycho one?" **I grinned at her as I walked back up to the castle. "Shut up...you are _so _totally ruining my good mood."

I sat down next to Draco and he looked at me. "What's got you in a good mood?" I took a bite of my food. "I cast a spell." He looked at me as if he was waiting for more. "A _really_ big spell." He looked at me oddly before talking with Blaise and the other boy I learned was Theodore. Figuring I satisfied my social quota I chanced a glance at the head table. I noticed a few empty seats. One was Prof. Sprout and another was Madame Pomfrey. Figured Sprout was calling Momma like she said she was and Pomfrey was probably with a student. The other two empty seats were what confused me. Professor Snape and my ex-mother were not here, and I could not think of any reason why either of them would not be here separately but I could think of a reason why they might be together or Shade did. **"You know Snape slipped in while we where showing her our scars. I bet afterwards he comforted her and now they are passed out after a marathon of sex. Oh yeah, hot, steamy...rough...violent...fucking! I bet he made her bleed...yes blood... he had to have made her bleed! And scream! She needed to scream! His name it must have been his name and in pain...or pleasure...NO! It was both! She screamed his named as he savaged her pussy and her neck. He made her call him master...NO! She begged...oh yeah she begged to call him master! Sh-!" **I had to shut her up. "For the love of God..._please_ shut up!" Draco turned to me. "Not a Quidditch fan?" I blinked at him before shaking my head. My face was beat red, my mouth was dry, I'm sure my pupils were dilated, and I knew I had a massive wet spot in my panties._ Dear God the little bitch knew that would turn me on. _**"Not just you Bells." **I didn't even chance a glance at her. Instead I looked in my sperm donor's direction. He looked like a cross between pissed and worried. I excused myself to go to back to the dorms. I intend to change and then go back down to the common room but being knowing that I would most-likely be alone for the next hour tempted me.

I pulled the curtains around my bed and placed a silencing charm around them. It was Shade's fault! She put the damn thoughts in my head and got me all worked up! I didn't even try to rationalize that technically it was me because I didn't care...I was hot. I completely stripped naked and laid on my bed. I started with my small breast. Just gently rubbing and squeezing them before pinching my nubs causing just the right amount of pain. I moved one hand down to my completely soaked core and stroked my outer lips and slight dipping a finger in. I moaned and gently thrust before adding a second finger. It made me feel good but it wasn't enough. I moved my other hand down and rubbed my clit as I thrusted harder and faster. It brought me closer but it still wasn't enough! I was almost crying as I worked myself before glancing at my nightstand and grinned. I kept one hand working my clit and the other grabbed my wand. I focused on it and whispered _"Engorgio."_ And my wand thickened to almost two inches wide. I was now ginning and I rubbed the tip along my outer lips and just rested it inside. I slowly slid it in further and moaned out as it filled me. It was so much better than my fingers because not only was it longer and thicker but my magic running through it made it thrum with power as I thrusted it inside of me. I went faster and hard until I realized my wand was moving on it's own or really it was reacting to my magic and what I wanted.

I pulled my hand away and fisted both hands in my hair as my wand pounded into me. "Yes!...Oh God! Yes!...harder...harder...MORE!...oh God!" I panted as it drove me nearly over the edge. I placed my feet flat on the bed and raised my hips to meet the thrust of my wand. Soon I was completely arching my back off the bed and wildly thrusting against my wands thrust. "Right there...yeah...fuck...fuck...oh fuck me...come on...almost...OH GOD!" I exploded and slowly collapsed back to the bed. I lay there with my wand sticking out of me panting. I was too exhausted to remove it. After a few minutes I did, and noticed it was covered in my cum. I noticed I was as well and so was my bed. I did a quick cleaning charm on my bed before peeking around the curtains. Nobody was here, so I gathered up my clothes and sprinted into the bathroom and shower. I cleaned myself and my wand before dressing and going back to my bed. I pulled out my wand care kit and after I inspected it to make sure there wasn't any damages I shrunk it back down and made sure to clean it completely and to dry it. I figure it deserved it so I polished it as well. Hell even afterwards I gave it a big kiss before giggling. "I had a great time tonight. Is it alright if I call you sometime?" I giggled again at my own absurdity and gave it another kiss before setting it back on my nightstand along with my fake glasses. That night I fell asleep completely relaxed and when I woke up the next morning I was in a great mood and my roommates said I was glowing. 


	7. Gryffindor

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**An: Man I am just cranking these chapters out! I have a few days off work and the girlfriend has to leave on a business trip for couple of days so I've wrote like almost fifty thousand words between this one and another that I'm not sure if I'm going to post yet. I want to see where I'm going with it. On a completely different topic, I've been dating my girl for about a year and a half now and I'm planning to ask her to marry me. We live in Connecticut so at least are lesbonic (Great I've been reduced to making up my own words now!) love would be recognized! Anyway yeah so I plan to ask her on Fourth of July. So yep nothing to do with the story but I felt like putting it out there. If anyone would like to leave a suggestion on how you can Pm me of leave it in a review, doesn't really matter and wont bother me if you don't because I already have a plan but if I like your idea better I'd steal it. Of course fifty years down the line I'd tell her how I purposed was your idea but by then she would be stuck with me because we'd be like in our seventies. Okay on with the story. **

**Chapter Seven: Gryffindor**

I was practically skipping as I went up the stairs to the Great Hall. _Who knew masturbating would put me in such a good mood?_ I sat at my spot at the table and noticed that there were only a few people in here besides me. All of the teachers were in here and most of the others were Ravenclaws and a couple of older Slytherins. I checked out the staff table and more specifically my ex-mother and Prof Snape. They both had that after-sex glow and Snape was actually smiling. He doesn't seem like the type to smile a lot. The sperm-donor lost the worried look and adopted one of anger. Something had me thinking that we were going to loose one Prof. Potter and gain a Prof. Evans. Oddly enough this pleased me somewhat, I mean I don't hate her. That doesn't mean I love her, dislike yes, hate no. So if she's happy with Prof. Snape good for her, just stay out of my life once I leave here. Some how though I knew that this would come back to bite me and that I would be blamed for it. _Fuck there goes my good mood._

Even though I lost my good mood I was still happy as I was looking forward to potions. So much so that I was the first one there so I chose an Aisle seat in the middle. Eventually the class filled up and I noticed the only seat open was next to me. I chubby Gryffindor boy came in and saw that the only seat was next to me. He almost shook in nervousness and tried to find and open seat on his side. I thought back to the train and knew that this was Neville Longbottom. He introduced himself and Hermione didn't. He was the boy that lost his toad. I sighed. "You can sit next to me Neville." He looked shocked that I knew his name. "How did...?" I sighed and motioned for him to sit. "You introduced yourself on the train. You came into my compartment looking for your toad. I guess you don't remember me than?" I waited for him to correct me. He just gave me a sheepish smile. "Belladonna Isley." Now he remembered. "T-that w-was your m-mom that came in the o-other day right?" I frowned. "Of course everyone remembers Momma..." I said like I was sad. "It's j-just that she's v-very pretty." I glared at him. "Are you saying I'm not pretty? It's cause my breast are small isn't? Well I'm sure they'll get bigger in a couple of years or so..." His face turned red and I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out giggling and opened my textbook. "You Gryffindors are fun to tease. I was only kidding Neville. Relax this is a dangerous class you don't want to mess up." I think I succeeded making him tenser instead of relaxed.

The door banged open and Prof. Snape strode in his robes billowing behind him. He stood at the front of the class and fixed us each with a glare. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I think I was really going to like this class. "Potter!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Aspodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Harry smirked. "A potion." Snape's eyes narrowed. "Minus five points for your cheek. Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry smirked again. "Sir! Shouldn't you know where your own supplies are? They should be in your cabinet!" Most of the Gryffindors laugh only a few, and one of which was Neville, didn't. "Another five points and I would try to be a smart-ass again. One last question. What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Harry sneered at him. "Sir are you sure you are qualified to teach us because it's pretty sad that you need a first year to tell you the answer. _Snivellus."_

If Harry was expecting him to lash out he was surely disappointed. "Congratulations Mr. Potter you have just lost your house twenty points for insulting a professor and a detention with Filch. Miss Isley can you answer the questions?" I was still gapping at Harry but I looked at Snape. "Adding powdered root of Aspodel to an infusion of Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkswood and Wolfsbane, it is a trick question as they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite and is the main ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion for Lycanthropy. On a side note Wolfsbane alone is toxic to most humans though inhaling the smoke is commonly done in Native American tribes for use in 'spiritual journeys' as it has hallucinogenic properties." I looked around and noticed most were gapping at me. "What?" I snapped at them. "Thank you Miss Isley, ten points for giving the correct answers, and another five for going to depth to find some of the hazards of working with Wolfsbane." I heard Harry scoff and I along with Snape and the rest of the class turned to look at him. "Oh Mr. Potter do you have something to add so that I can take more points from your house?" Harry just grinned evilly.

"Yeah I've got a problem with you favoring the Dyke Slytherin?" I frowned as several people looked at me. "He wasn't favoring me. If you opened you book you would see that those three questions were apart of the chapter quiz. Also I would prefer you to keep your opinions on my sexuality to yourself, because truly they have no worth to me. Unless of course you are threatened by me. Can't handle competition? Oh and next time do you think you could attempt at an insult that actually stings or will it take you a few hours?" He opened his mouth to reply, but Snape cut him off. "Potter it takes intelligence to duel someone in a battle of wits, which is something you, like your father, lacks. Shut up before I'm forced to give you detentions for the rest of school year. Also Minus fifteen point for insulting a student in front of a professor. Class! The instructions are on the board. Begin!" I smirked and started my potion for curing boils. I had just added my porcupine quills after removing my cauldron off the fire. I was about to continue when I saw Neville about to add his quills _before_ taking it off the fire. Like lighting I griped his arm and pulled it away from the cauldron. "Neville...read the instructions." I said coldly and he quickly did so. He blushed and took it off the fire. "Thanks." I nodded and let him go. "Ten points for help a student avoid an injury. Mr. Longbottom? Do try to read carefully, most potions can spare you the time to reread the steps." Prof. Snape said before rushing over to Harry and Ron whose cauldrons just exploded because they made the same mistake Neville just made. I had a small smirk as Snape chastised them before sending them off to the infirmary. All in all I had fun and think this is going to be one of my favorite classes. Plus I just won another twenty-five points! I rock at this game!** "Yeah...I'm the crazy one..."** Shade cocked her head and burst into giggles.

By it's name you would think History of Magic would be an interesting class but it wasn't. Well the information was but the way it was presented sucked. Prof. Binns was a ghost and his teaching skills have probably put student into a comma. It was only our first day and all he did was drone on and on about the goblin wars. We are first years! We're not supposed to learn about goblin wars until third year. I could tell that the only way anyone could pass this class was if they actually did their own research instead of listing to him. I glanced over at the Gryffindors and frowned. Most of them were sleeping. I couldn't fault them for that, as I was half asleep myself. No what made me frown was Hermione. That girl was literal copying down everything Binns said. She already had almost fifteen pages of notes. I sighed. I knew that she was smart but she was _so_ fucking naive...it was pathetic! She hung off any word an adult told her as truth and anything she read in a book as fact! I knew one day she was going to get hurt because of this. **"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" **I knew I was going to regret it but I quietly whispered "What?". **"Okay. Okay! Okay! You see...we like kidnap her one summer and like do things ya know? Give her the old Gotham's Rouge's Royal Treatment eh? OH! Yeah like torture and driving her off the deep end! Not rape though cause that's wrong. Even Mr. Giggles thinks so. Oh there's an idea! We can let Joker play for a while or maybe Crane...he's always got new toxins to test out...WAIT! What am I thinking? We can just let Uncle Edward drive her mad with his riddles! Yeah it'd be awesome..." **Is it bad that I was actually considering her suggestion? I decided that if I ever saw her in Gotham than I would go with her plan because I really don't want to have anyone make the connection between Belladonna Isley and Deadly Nightshade.

It was time for lunch and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just by judging how Harry acted towards me I had a good idea as to how James Potter was going to act. I was right. As soon as I walked through the doors I was hit with a cool stare. I felt it all the way until class started. "Harry! Twenty points for giving Snivellus hell!" I frowned. _Did he just award points for insulting a teacher? This is going to be bad..._ Luckily I made it through the class without attracting attention good or bad. On a side note I noticed that this was the only class I didn't win any points. I even won five in Binns' class for answering a question correctly. In fact during this class Gryffindor won nearly a hundred points for practically breathing. The bell had just rang and Prof. Potter had stopped me from leaving. "Miss _Isley?_ Would you mind staying for a minute?" Draco actually looked over at me worriedly but I shook my head for him to go. He gave me a look before he quickly left. I turned to face him and noticed Harry had stayed behind. "I hope you are happy Dyke!" He spat out and I was confused. "For what?" He sneered at me. "Oh don't act like you don't know. Last night Lily gave me divorce papers to sign! I asked here why and she said after she talked to you she 'gained' some insight to what she wanted and it wasn't me. She said she stilled loved me but she loved someone else more!" I stared unflinchingly as he screamed in my face. I wiped the spit from my face and calmly responded.

"Sir? After Charms Prof. Potter asked me to stay behind. All she asked me was what happened at her sister's home and I told her. It is not my fault someone else was able to comfort her in a way you couldn't. It is not my fault she loved someone more than you. She even proved that she loved you two more than me so I am failing to see how this is my fault. Besides telling about what happened the only thing I said was for her to stop trying to be my mother. I already have one I didn't need her. I don't need you either. So I would appreciate if you people would just get on with your lives and stay out of mine once I walk out that door." I turned and started to leave. I heard him snarl in rage and point his wand at me. "You stupid girl you just don't get it, do you? You are going to come home with us and all of us are going to be a family. You are going to sign the papers to become a Potter again. Than the first chance I get I'm going to marry you off to the highest bidder. That's after I alter your mind so you'll be a good little slut, of course. Hell Dumbledore already shattered your mind; this is going to be easy._ Imperio!" _I tried to bock the curse but it broke through and struck me...and did nothing. He frowned and sent another one. I didn't even try to block it because as I expected it to did nothing. Six more times he tried and they all had no effect. I giggled. "I guess he shattered my mind to well, eh Professor? You promise to leave me alone and...Harry here... won't have a misfortunate 'accident' in potions. He already had proven that he is incompetent and arrogant in that class. It won't be that hard to convince everyone he got cocky and decided to just toss what ever he could reach into his cauldron. After all...it is a very _dangerous_ class...Goodbye Prof. Potter...and leave me the fuck alone." I walked out and back out to the beach to finish up my homework.

The week continued without incident and now it was Friday and we had a special Flying lessons class with, again, Gryffindor. I was not looking forward to this, as I had no want or need to take my feet off the ground. Still I did as I was told and was a little surprised when my broom immediately shot into my hand when I said 'up'. I had to smirk a little when Madame Hooch corrected Harry on his grip since Just a few minutes ago he had been bragging about how he has been a natural on a broom since he was three. There was something wrong with Neville because his broom rose on it's own. He soon slipped off and crashed to the ground. Madame Hooch rushed him off to the hospital wing and told us to stay on the ground. What happened next was nothing short of a male penis contest. Draco picked up Neville's Remembrall and basically challenged Harry to come and get it. I had to admit, Harry was a natural on the broom as he caught it before it hit the ground but as soon as McGonagall came out he dropped it and let her drag him off. During all this I had been sitting off to the side on my broom with my legs on one side and feet on inches of the ground. I noticed the ball still on the ground so I manipulated the grass to roll it towards me and to place it in my hand. Oddly no one noticed the grass growing or shrink back to normal. I pocketed the ball figuring I'd give it back to him at dinner. "Isley! What are you doing?" I quickly slid off my broom and faked a wince when my foot hit the ground. I adapted my face into one of pain and remorse. "I'm sorry Madame Hooch...it's just that I twisted my ankle in the trick stair just before we came out. It was bothering me and the grass was wet so I..." She waved me off. "It's fine Isley, you were barley an inch off the ground anyway so no harm. Besides I know I've twist my own ankle dozens of times on that stupid step. I don't see we Dumbledore doesn't fix it..." She trailed off and started to teach us to fly. I was hovering in the air when Draco came up to me. "You didn't twist your ankle." I grinned wickedly at him. "Shhh don't tell anyone." He shook his head.

At dinner, instead of going to Slytherin's table I went over to Gryffindor's. That didn't go to well. "What's a slimy snake doing on our turf?" Ron yelled. I gave him a look that told him exactly how I felt about him, mean ignored him like the dirt on my shoe and sat next to Neville. I cocked my head and stared at him. " Ah h-hi Bella." He had taken to sitting next to me in potions after I pulled him to sit next to me during our next class and stopped him from making another mistake. I smiled at him and took a bite of a potato wedge off his plate. "Hello Neville. You dropped this earlier." I handed him his Remembrall. "O-oh thanks! I forgot a-about it." I nodded and made no move to get up. "Are you aware that you wand is ill-suited for you. I would suggest getting a new one. Maybe Unicorn hair. Yes. That seems to fit you." He gapped at me but I was distracted by the red coloring of their crest. **"Pretty, pretty...oh so pretty...lets make everyone pretty!" **My eyes widened and I realized why I felt funny today! I forgot my dose! Not even a week and I've already messed up! With shaky hands I pulled out my pill bottle and struggled to open it. I couldn't do it. My hands were shaking too bad and her laughter was growing louder. "N-Neville? Will you open this? Just one." He looked confused but opened it and handed me one of the pills. I snatched it and swallowed it dry. He closed the bottle and hand it back to me. I quickly stored it away and sat there waiting for the pill to take affect. Fifteen minutes later I was semi-back to normal and I thanked him before heading back over to Slytherin's table. "What were you talking to Longbottom about?" I glanced at Blaise. "I just returned his Remembrall and mentioned to him that he may want to get himself a new wand. I felt that there would be less chance of accidents if he was capable of actually preforming the spells." They all laughed and I frowned because I didn't get what was funny. _Humans are weird. _

**XxxX**

Several months passed and it was now Christmas break. During those months several interesting though not so much to me. One of the big things was the impending divorce between Lily and James Potter, which was set to be finalized during this break. Also there were talks of her and Prof. Snape building a relationship though it hasn't been confirmed or denied. Next was the fact that Harry had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their new seeker after our first lesson. The next really big thing was that on Halloween someone had let a troll in and it had cornered Hermione in the bathroom where she had been crying after Ron insulted her. Some how Harry and Ron came to her rescue and winning fifteen points the three of them have some how become best of friends and nearly inseparable. I know one thing the all had in common though. They all hated me. Harry for obvious reasons. Hermione because I'm smarter than her and beat her for top of the class. Ron...well I'm not sure there is a specific reason besides I'm in Slytherin and his friends hate me. Basically the three have decided to team up to bring me down. I smirked. Though they have had some difficulty. About a month ago Draco caught them with Hagrid and his dragon. He over heard them make plans to sneak it off with Ronald's brother one night. Draco planned to sneak out and catch them himself but I convinced him to tell Prof. Snape. I slipped him a paper that I had nicked out of Ronald's textbook with the time and meeting place on it. Lets just say Gryffindor was down a hundred and fifty points the next morning.

I was just glad we were on break and all three of them were gone. In fact besides myself there were only two other Slytherins that stayed and they were both fifth years and practicing for their OWLs. So I was pretty much alone. Alone. In my dorm. No one else. No one to catch me. I think you know what I was doing, and I was doing it a lot. You would not believe the amount of stress everyday here puts on me. I'm a very anti-social person and while I'm here... well I am forced to be non-anti-social. So one night I couldn't sleep so I practiced that Disillusionment Charm in my fifth year textbook and when I was satisfied I snuck out and roamed the halls. Filch's cat meowed behind me so I ran a little before sneaking into a classroom. I looked around and found it was empty save for and old mirror. I noticed and inscription at the top. "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."_ I frowned than grinned. "I show not your face but your hearts desire! That almost had me for a minute." I removed my charm before fading into existence. I looked at my reflection and first all I saw was me but I wasn't hiding my skin. Then the image swirled and I saw a teen girl swirling around in a forest. She had long blond hair. I couldn't see her face but I caught a flash of silvery grey eyes. The girl stopped spinning and I saw her look off in between the trees. In a flash there was the real me again just a few years older. I strode right up to the girl and pressed my lips to her and she responded in kind. I watched them heatedly make out for a minute before I pulled away and bent my head to suck on her neck. I saw her tilt her head back and from what I could see she was moaning. The mirror-me wrapped her arms around the girls back and lightly kissed the mark she made on her neck. She knelt her head on the blond's shoulder and locked eyes with mine.

I felt an incredibly longing in my chest. It hurt so bad that I cried out and sank to my knees. I watched as they softly swayed together. I silently begged the mirror to show me her face but it didn't. The mirror-me sadly looked at me and shook her head. "Please? Just once?" She just shook her head again. I felt wetness down my cheeks and I rubbed them to find out what it was? ...Tears. It was tears. I was crying and I didn't even know why. No. I did know why. "Will I find her?" The mirror-me cocked her head and mouthed me her answer. "I did." Oddly this didn't comfort me at all. If anything it just made me cry harder. "But I want it...Please! Just let me see who it is!" All I got was a pitying look before she grabbed the girl's hand and the two walked off. "No! Come back! Please?" They didn't come back and the mirror stayed gray. I stared at it for a minute with my tear stained face. With a shaky hand I tapped my wand on my head to once again disillusion myself and I knew it work when I felt the sensation of runny eggs being poured over me. I took one last look at the mirror and saw myself again but this time I was just looking at the moon. I was a little confused but I left and went back to my dorm. I collapsed on my bed and vowed to never look at that mirror again lest I destroy it to get my answer. I never did go back; no instead I just snuck off to the restricted section and read up on some powerful dark spells. Not really sure that was better but at least I didn't cause myself seven years of bad luck. Nope that would've been bad. Very bad.

Eventually the break was over and everyone came back. My ex-mother came back as Prof. Evans and the 'Hate-Isley Trio' came back with a vengeance and basically told anyone who would listen that I was a home wrecker and I was bewitching the minds of our professors. Oddly enough everyone but Slytherin house and the Professor believed them. Actually just before the welcome back feast Professor Sprout came up to me. "Oh Bella! I just wanted to say that your mother invited me over to her greenhouse during the break and I must say it was fascinating! Some of those plants were some I never even thought could be possible! We got to talking and decided that we could possibly combine her own with some magically ones. So before the year is out stop by so I can give you some seeds and seedlings to take home with you. Oh I am so excited!" She literally skipped away and I was left dumfounded and the only thought I could think of was. _I feel sorry for Gotham._** "I don't...imagine the carnage!" **I blocked her out because I didn't want to let her rile me up.

The school flew by after that and soon it was time for the Quidditch match of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I was incredibly board by the game until something happened with Harry's broom. I looked over at the stands and saw both Evans and Snape staring at him chanting under their breath. From what I could tell it looked to be a counter-curse. I looked behind them and noticed Prof. Quirrell staring at Harry as well. The to lovers locked hands and Harry's broom stabilized. Quirrell looked at the pair with barely concealed rage. At first when I saw Professor Snape's robes catch fire I thought it was Quirrell but than I saw Hermione under the benches, and she had just tucked her wand back into her robes. Obviously she only saw him muttering under his breath and she assumed it was he who was cursing Harry. Shade's plan is becoming more and more tempting.** "I knew you'd see things my way! You know I heard about this **_**thing**_**...with a corkscrew..." **Once again I blocked her out but I did wonder what she was talking about because I didn't remember anything about a corkscrew. An odd thought crossed my brain waves. _It kind of sounds kinky..._ I blushed and shook myself from those thoughts. The next day was potions and Harry's attitude reflected my earlier assumptions about Hermione.

"What stealing my mother away from my father wasn't enough for you _Snivellus?_ You had to go and try to kill me too?" Snape looked at him with an incredulous look. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for not only insulting a professor but also making a false accusation against a professor. I have no need to defend my actions to you Potter, but as you said I already won your mother why would I need to hurt you? Contrary to popular belief, it's your father that I hate not you. Do I think you are an idiot and incompetent in potions, mostly yes because you try to please your father by acting like this? Your mother is actually quite skilled in potions so I know you could be too if you tried." Snape glanced at me briefly as he said that. "You need to stay out of your fathers and my feud. You have no place and are only making yourself and your house suffer. How do you think the upperclassmen will feel when Slytherin wins the house cup and you're in last? We are already in first, a large thanks to Miss Isley's contribution." I blushed and fiddled with my notebook. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione glaring at me. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her. "Grow up Mr. Potter. Because one day you are going to mess with the wrong person. I once told someone important to me something that greatly changed their out look on things. 'Every action has consequences. Some are good. Others are bad. A few are even terrible. It might not always be you that pays the price but someone will, and that someone can be your greatest enemy or the person closest to you. You don't get to decide.' Along with that there are some consequences you can reverse and others you can't. Make your choice carefully Mr. Potter...be an instrument of your father or be your own man?" Prof. Snape was about to tell us to begin when Harry scoffed. "What fortune cookie did you pull that out of? Why would I care if I hurt my enemy? I think these fumes are getting to you Snivellus." I saw Snape closed his eyes and I thought I saw him mouth 'I tried Lily'. He opened his eyes and gave Harry a cold stare. "I was going to let this go but because you didn't take the hint...Miss Granger! Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a teacher yesterday and you will be in here every night severing detention for a month." She was about to open her mouth. "Save it. I am letting you off lightly because you were generally worried about your friend even if you were wrong. I could have you expelled and your wand snapped for what you did if you'd prefer?" Her eyes opened wide and she quickly shook her head no. "Every night Miss Granger. You see Mr. Potter? Ever action has consequences. You pissed me off and your friend paid the price. Maybe you should talk to your mother if you need a better example." Once again his eyes flashed to me and I knew whom it was that he gave that advice to. **"You know maybe we should start giving out advice like that...then we could get laid too!" **I flinched and gapped at her. I made she everyone was too busy to here me. "I'm eleven and you're like seven! We're not ready for that yet!" She just smirked at me. **"Tell that to your wand." **I turned away blushing heavily. "Just shut up..._bitch." _She just laughed at me.


	8. A Stone and A Naughty Shade

**Mother Nature's Daughter**

**Chapter Eight: A Stone and A Naughty Shade.**

You know what? At first I didn't believe it. I just didn't think it was possible. The other tried to tell me but I just brushed them off think it was just prejudices talking. But no they just had to prove me wrong. To tell the truth it kind of pissed me off, but I accepted it. Gryffindors...are idiots. Some how or some way the Trio found out that the school was harboring the Sorcerer's Stone and that someone was going to steal it. That someone in their minds was Snape. I caught them trying to tell McGonagall earlier that he was going to try to steal it tonight. Of course they didn't believe him so they decided that they would steal it first later tonight. Oddly enough the fact that someone was going to steal the stone or their plans to steal it first didn't interest me. I was more interested in the stone itself and how I could possibly use it to improve our plants even more or in a worse case scenario use it to save Momma's or Auntie's life should Batman decides that he doesn't like locking us up just for us to escape a couple of days later, so he decides to just off us.

With that in mind I decided to leave before them and steal the stone first. That night, just before midnight I snuck out of the common room and up to the third floor hallway like they said and entered throughout the locked door. I was affronted by the enormous Cerberus. I was about to release spores to kill it but I noticed that it was already asleep and that a harp was playing. Just before I went down the trap door I got a wicked idea. Momma first created her plants by combining them with animal DNA and now just her own DNA but what if we created a plant using a Cerberus's DNA? I pulled out one of the empty vials that I started carrying with me everywhere. I pulled my wand and gently made an incision before filling the vial with its blood. On a side note I found out it was female. Cursing myself for becoming distracted by my greed, I continued on my original goal and dropped down the trap door and landed on a plant. I smirked as the Devil's Snare recognized me for what I was and instead of trying to kill me it actually caressed me lovingly. "Hello my pet. You are looking well." I cooed to the vines that were gently squeezing my hand. "Has anyone already come through here?" It sent me an image of a shadowed man with robes covering his face. I frowned thinking I might already be to late. "Thank you. In a little while several more students will come through...don't make it too easy for them to pass okay?" I smirked and I felt the plants agreement. "Momma's got to go now...be safe." I kissed the vines on my hand as it let me sink through to the ground below.

It gently set me on the ground. I came to another looked door and spelled it open. The next room I entered was one filled with flying keys. I noticed the door across the room and more specifically the key struggling to escape the lock. I rushed forward and opened the door before smirking again and letting the key fly free. The door clicked and locked behind me. The giant chest board before me was already repairing, so again I rushed across just as the white pieces fit back together. One thing I found incredible odd was that these 'defenses' were incredibly lame. I mean a first year...than it hit me. This wasn't to guard the stone. This was a test for Harry. Manipulated, most likely by Dumbledore. I was sure though that at the end of this test the stone truly did lie for why else would the shadowed man sneak through here? But I was nighty percent sure as soon as someone entered the final chamber Dumbledore would be alerted and on his way to protect the stone. Also to assure Harry survived of course. I passed by a dead troll and was actually positive that my calculations were corrected since Harry already defeated a troll earlier this year and even though this one was significantly bigger Harry probably wouldn't have much trouble. Finally I came to a flaming doorway to witness a cloaked man take a sip from a tiny bottle and step through the black flames on the other side. As soon as he did the flames on my side went out. I slowly crept in and once again the flames rose. I drank from the small potion as well making sure to leave enough for Harry before stepping through the flames and into a dark hallway.

I started to hyperventilate because it was so dark I couldn't see. At first I thought I was back in the closest but my saving grace was that I could spread out and just barely touch the walls. Still, I didn't like it and I wanted out. So at a fast but cautious pace I made my way forward and was comforted by the light at the end. I stepped out and into the chamber but not before I disillusioned myself. Instead of going forward I crept along the side until I was to the right of the cloaked man. In a very dramatic showing, which almost caused me to giggle and expose myself, he flung the cloak from himself and revealed himself as Prof. Quirrell. I was monetary surprised until he became frustrated that no spell he tried worked. "Master! I can not get it! I see my self giving it to you, but I can not retrieve it!" I first thought he was talking to himself but than I heard a hissing voice. _"You have a visitor...you FOOL!" _He looked shocked and fearful before turning around behind himself. "Show yourself! I know you're there! Is it you Snape? Have you truly betrayed our master?" I raised an eyebrow before silently coming to the side of him and jabbed my wand into his neck. "You know? I could've already killed you but I'm too interested." I revealed myself hand he sneered. "Bella Potter...Ha like you would've killed me. You light families are all tal-!" He turned to curse me thinking I wouldn't attack him. He was wrong. _"Crucio." _I said calmly and he screamed. "I think that's my favorite spell... Would you be upset if I cast it again?" I didn't wait before cursing him again. "You obviously didn't get the memo. My name is Belladonna _Isley_ and like my mother I spread terror to my home city on a bi-weekly schedule. I haven't been a Potter for many years and never plan to be one again." I kicked his wand away and he stood. "Also I really would have just killed you if that other voice hadn't spoken. You wouldn't have been my first and I can guarantee you won't be my last." He stood there gapping at me.

_"I want to speak to her."_ Quirrell's eyes widened. "Master?" He seemed to flinch in pain before unwrapping his turban. What I saw I could only say was freaky but I've seen worse. In the back of his head was a second snake-like face with glowing red eyes. _"I remember you...the night I came to kill your brother...you just watched as I killed the muggle. I actually thought about raising you as my hair but I can already see you are much better this way...a monster...like me. So me the real you." _I frowned and wondered how he knew, but I did as he asked and returned my skin back to my normal green. _"How interesting?" _He moved Quirrell to touch me but I stepped back. "I wouldn't do that...I'm poisonous." He laughed, no it was more like an evil crackle, not like the insane crackle that plagues the Joker, Auntie, or myself at times. _"How marvelous and utterly fascinating! Girl look in the mirror what do you see?" _ I frowned and stepped up to the mirror. The pain came back and a tear escaped. "Myself, older but not by much. There's a cabin on the edge of a forest...with a green house behind it. It's near a cliff's edge, that's wear I am. I'm sitting with my leg hanging off with... another girl. I just kissed her and now she laying her head on my shoulder while I hold her around her middle. We're just sitting there watching the moon. It won't show me her face. It never does... I want it to but it refuses. I want _her!_ " I felt a hand placed on my covered shoulder and I stiffened. _"Such is the temptation of the mirror. It will show us what we want but not how to get it. Think of the Stone." _He whispered in my ear. I didn't like him being this close but I did what he said. "I see myself using the stone to experiment. But not how to get it." I frowned hoping Voldemort wouldn't be mad. He wasn't. _"I figure as much. Hide yourself girl your brother is coming." _My eyes widened and I shifted my skin back to normal looking and disillusioned myself.

True enough about thirty second later Quirrell had just rewrapped his turban and Harry walk out, looking scuffed up. Apparently he found those tasks hard. "You! I thought it would be Snape?" I shook my head at his stupidity. The two bantered back and forth before Voldemort ordered to be shown again. _"Ah Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived...we meet again." _They talked for a while before he told him to stand in front of the mirror. Almost immediately I noticed a shift in his pocket and I knew he had the stone. He made up some story about him being Quidditch Captain and wining the cup or something, it didn't matter because he was lying and Voldemort knew it. _"The boy lies...He has the Stone! Get it!" _Quirrell grabbed him by his neck and that's were it got weird. Quirrell seemed to burn when he touched him and soon dissolved into ash. Harry pulled the stone out of his pocket and from the ashes before him Voldemort's soul appeared and flew through his body and out of the chamber. I wasn't sure what happened so I approached my brother's body with caution. When I was sure he was unconscious I grabbed the stone from his hand and transfigured a piece of rubble to look like the stone before crushing it near his hand. I hoped it would be enough to fool who ever came to save him that the stone was destroyed. I made my way out of the chamber and back up through the trap door. I had almost made it to the staircases when I heard voices so I hid behind a suit of armor and hoped they didn't notice me even though I was disillusioned. "Come we must hurry Harry and his friends must be hurt!" Dumbledore said to all of the professors and when they were through the trap door I smirked. _Hermione's only stunned, a gift by me on my way out, and I not sure what happened to Ron but his head was bleeding. Harry...Yeah he might need help._ I left quickly and made my way back to my dorm room and after storing away the Cerberus blood along with the stone into my trunk, I changed into my pajamas and collapsed dead asleep. Though I had to laugh. I _Crucioed_ the Dark Lord _twice_ and I was still alive. Yeah that's right...I'm badass! **"Or bat-shit insane!" **I laughed and had to agree with her.

The next day I learned Harry was in the hospital wing and for some reason I felt as if I had to see him. I needed to know...why? I had just come up to the wing when I heard him and Dumbledore talking. "It was love Harry. Voldemort could touch because you are protected by love. Love from you parents...from you friends...even complete strangers love you Harry...all that is powered by Mrs. Anderson's sacrifice all those years ago." Something about what he said struck me as complete bullshit. People die for their loved ones all the time and their children don't gain the ability to turn someone to ash. "What about the stone sir? Did Voldemort get it?" I heard a sigh. "Alas he did not. For it appears that the stone was destroyed in his final attack. Enough on that though Harry. As you know what happened with Prof. Quirrell is a secret so natural the whole school knows and it appears you have gathered quite a bit of admirers..." I stopped listing at that point, as I didn't care about his gifts or earwax flavored jelly beans. I entered and pass Dumbledore on my way to Harry. As passed he locked eyes with me again and I felt the pressure of him trying to enter my mind. I saw his face become one of frustration and I smirked and sat next to Harry who was sneering at me. I paid Harry no heed and looked through what everyone had given him but out of the corner of my eye I watch Dumbledore until I was sure he was gone. I noticed that the Weasley twins had given him a bag of blood-pops as a joke. I picked them up. "Do you actually like these?" He looked at me if I was crazy but shook his head no. "So you won't mind if I take them then?" I said after un-wrapping one and popping it into my mouth. I sucked on it and he turned a little green. "What do you want Isley?" I trilled the lollipop in my mouth before taking it out with a pop. I looked at him and cocked my head while frowning. "I want know why?" He gave me an odd look. "Why what?" I sucked on the blood-pop again and sighed. "I want to know why you hate me so much. It isn't because I'm in Slytherin. That might be part of it but it isn't the whole reason because you hated me even before I was sent away. I just don't understand because it's not like you had anything to be jealous of. Unless you wanted to be the one being neglected or screamed at before being lock in a closet with a boggart?" He glared at me for a long while before huffing. "It's because you were better than me! You could read and talk before I could barley even walk! Now? Now you're still better than me! I struggle with some spells and even in other classes yet you breeze through them like you aren't even trying! I should be like that! I'm the one that has to beat Voldemort not you!"

There it is. He actually was jealous. "So yeah I was jealous and I wanted to make you pay for it!" I frowned and actually wonder how I would've turned out had he not felt this way. Would they have still sent me away? Would the skin on my back still be scared or would it be flawless? Would I still be a virgin? I think so. "I wanted me to suffer? For only trying to get you to like me? To make our parents like me? Our fourth birthday...you heard me tell her that my only friends were the flowers in the garden didn't you?" I saw him smirk and I had my answer. "You destroyed them because you wanted me to suffer? Well just what I did. More than you probably wanted because I don't even think you could be that cruel. There was a reason why we never visited Aunt Petunia. She hates magic. She beat me everyday did you know that? I have scars, lots of them. I had a lot of broken bones too. It took years along with Momma's help to fix all the ones that had healed wrong. Uncle Vernon was worse...much worse and you don't need to know what he did but know that he took something from me and I can never get it back. Prof. Snape was right. Your actions do have consequences. Your actions along with your mother's mistake had terrible consequences...ones that I probably pay for my entire life. I hope you are happy with my suffering." I turned to leave and he laughed out right. "Jeez are all you Slytherins Confucius or something? Gosh I mean really? You are my enemy! Why wouldn't I be happy that I hurt you?" I coldly stared at him before giving him a psychotic smirk. I moved to his bed and straddled his lap. My hand gently wrapped around his throat and my wand lightly traced circles on his chest. He stared up at me to scared to move because even though my action portrayed lovingness my eyes and grin betrayed the insanity lurking below. "Oh, Harry...Harry, Harry, Harry. Such a foolish little boy! He just doesn't it, does he? Nope! Not at all! So sad... You won't understand what was said earlier but...Oh I know! Usually I am against this but well you've pissed me off and that's never good! Not at all. So! When you are older and you have a daughter...I'm going to take her and put her exactly what I went through...Okay? Than maybe you'll get it through that thick skull of yours. Not to make enemies when you don't have to..."

I saw him beneath me shaking in fear ant it moved something inside of me. I took off my fake glasses and put them in my robes and sat up while setting his own on his table. I store away my wand and he relaxed until I pinned his hand in one of mine above his head and with the other I grasped his neck again and held it tightly. Not enough to choke him but enough to put some strain on him. "Harry, Harry, Harry...has anyone ever told you would be quite attractive covered in blood? That's saying something coming from me because as you keep saying I'm gay, and to tell you the truth men disgust me to the point I want to gag when ever they come close!" I leaned so that my face was only an inch or so away from his. "I kind of like this though. Making a man cower beneath me...it's...quite..._arousing."_ As I said that I chastely pressed my lips to his and sank my body flush against his. It wasn't long before I pulled away. "Given that your body and presence is complete turn off as well. Well my time here is limited so I hope what I said here sinks in because otherwise latter in time your going to be for a shock of you life. And I guarantee it'll hurt." This time when I closed the distance between us it was much more aggressive. I slammed my lips to his and forced my tongue into his mouth. He was frozen stiff. So as I probed his mouth I ground my core against his crotch and eventually I felt his member stiffen against his will. I smirked and pulled away again. "Yeah this right here is the biggest turn of as well I rubbed it with my core as I talked and I could hear his breath pick up. I loosened my grip around his neck and slowly trailed my fingers down until they slipped under his waistband and around his member. I stroked it several times and he let out a moan. "Do you like this Harry? Do you like your slimy Slytherin sister touching you? Do you want me to make you a man Harry? Speak quickly she'll be back soon and she won't do what I'm willing to do." I slid down his legs after calling a vine to keep his hands in place. I wrapped my lips around the head of his penis and sucked while my hands massaged his testicles and with my other I slipped into my panties so I could become wet myself. I bobbed my head and ran my tongue all around his member causing him to moan loudly. That caused me to pause. I drew my wand and cause the curtains to close of his bed and a silencing charm to surround us.

I continued to give him his first ever blowjob and when he was close to cumming I backed off and pinched the head of his penis. He yelped and I quick moved up his body and silenced him with a rough kiss, which he actually responded back too. During our kiss I slipped out of my clothing so that the only thing I was wearing was my wand holster on my wrist. He noticed and was mesmerized by my early puberty body. I slid my wet core down his chest and abdomen so that it hovered just above his member. "Well Harry? Do you want your dirty, filthy snake of a sister to make you a man?" I ran my dripping core along the outside of his shaft and he let out another loud moan. "Ah uh. Don't be a little boy. Be a Man. Tell me what you want. Tell me you want your Slytherin slut of a sister to fuck you and make you a man, Harry...tell me you want to sink your cock deep in to my pussy. Tell me how you want me to ride you until you fill me with your cum. _Tell. Me __**Now!**_" He shuddered. "Yes...I want you. Bella. I want you to make me a man, and to ride me until I fill you deep with my c-cum. P-please! I need it!" I grinned evilly and gripped his throat. "Since you asked so nicely...but call me..._**Shade..."**_ I purred into his ear as I slowly sank down. He moaned out and I rolled my eyes. "Oh B-Shade...you're so tight! It feels...wow!" I smirked and move myself up and down while I had him moaning and squirming in pleasure I wasn't finding any. I almost completely lost my arousal until I took his shirt of and dug my nails into his chest. His whimpering along with the blood renewed my vigor and I thrusted faster against him. I licked up the blood from his chest and sucked the small amount under me nails. This was enough to drive me over the edge and I orgasmed. Albeit it was a small one but enough to drive him over the edge as well and he exploded, as he said, deep inside of me. I sighed and slipped off of him and dressed while releasing him so he could as well. I slipped the blood-pop from earlier into my mouth and found it couldn't compare to directly from the source. I had just finished buttoning my shirt and fixing my skirt when he spoke. "Wow Bella I didn't know you felt that way about me?" I blinked at him before crackling madly. "Oh you idiot male. I feel nothing for you. The situation turned me on so I used you to get off. If you had refused then I would have just gone back to my dorm and masturbated. Actually now that I think about it I probably would feel more satisfied if I had just done that. Oh well to late now. Oh and I told you I'm Shade. I probably have about ten more minutes until Bella comes back." He gapped at me while I pulled on my robed and fixed my fake glasses on. I grinned evilly again and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "She won't remember this so I wouldn't recommend tell anyone because in reality you just took advantage of your mentally ill sister who has a long history of previous abuse. How would the Wizarding world feel if they learned that their savior raped his psychotic sister?" His eyes widened and I grinned. "But I didn't...you...you wanted it!" My grin stretched and I crackled again. "Really? I wanted it? Me? Who you have repeatedly pointed out that is gay and likes girls want to have sex with you? The boy that has been bullying me for the entire year? I wanted it? Do you really think people are going to believe you? Even if they did I'm a minor and mentally ill. I can not give consent. So in truth you just raped you insane sister. I got to say you are a sick puppy Harry." I kissed him again and was about to release my silencing barrier. "One last thing...This..." I gestured to what just happened. "That was a one time thing. I didn't even like it enough to even consider a second time. Once I leave you can go right back to hating and bullying me...in fact I expect you too. BUT! I want you to remember as you're pounding into your every girlfriend and wife that this..." I tightly squeezed his cum covered member. "Belonged to me first! I was your first! And there is nothing you can do about it." I wrapped my lips around his member and sucked him clean. When I was satisfied I left him with a ragging hard on.

I smirked up at him and stroked it as I kissed him aggressively again. "Would you like me to take care of this Harry? It's the least that I could do?" I said with an innocent and sweet voice. I knelt down to his member again and lightly stroked it and blew on it as I waited for his answer. He nodded and choked out his answer. "P-please!" I grinned and kissed the tip before pinching both the tip and his balls. He screamed out in pain and I giggled. "There! All better now!" I slapped his soft cock and stood up. "See you at dinner Harry!" I canceled my spell and skipped out of the hospital wing. I looked around and wondered how I got out to the beach and why I just felt as if I just had sex. **"Because I just had sex with Harry. It sucked. No more boys." **I froze and gapped at her. "You what?" I yelled at her and she laughed. **"I convinced him to beg me to fuck him and then afterwards I told him that he just raped his crazy sister! I don't think he'll tell anyone for the fear that anyone would think of that! It was terrible sex though. I literally had to make him bleed just so I could orgasm." **She showed me all her memories from when I blacked out to just now. I knew I should be upset but I wasn't. Instead I just fell back into a fit of giggles. "Oh his face! Did you see his face?" I literally had to hold my sides, as I was laughing so hard. Eventually I sobered up and glared at her. "No more sex until it's with someone we both want and even then I want to in a relationship with them first. Okay?" I could tell that she wasn't happy about it but she agreed. I fell back laughing again. "God I just can't stop think about how stupid he looked. Shade giggled with me before straddling me. **"If we find someone that we both like...I just want you to know...I'm going to hound you until you man up and ravage her against the wall or something because I'm going to want my turn."** I gave her an incredulous look as I shifted until she straddling my lap instead of my chest. "Why do you have such a high sex drive? You're like eight!" She smirked and started to grind herself on me. **"It's not me...it's you!" **Then she was gone and I can say I was extremely relieved. I did not like the fact that an eight-year-old hallucination was able to make me aroused. Though I was disappointed that she left and now I had to make myself cum. _Teasing little bitch!_ I heard her insane crackle and sighed.

**XxxX**

Over the next week Harry could barely look at me without blushing or becoming so angry that he just stormed off. I like to think I played my part well by pretending to be confused, at his behavior. A couple of nights before the End-of-the-Year Feast, he cornered me in the Library. "Isley!" I looked startled and picked up my glasses which I had nocked off in my acting. I squinted up at him before setting my glasses straight. First I looked confused then I shifted my face into cold indifference. "What do you want Harry?" He looked at me intently. "Do you remember?" I gapped at him. "Um, Do I remember what?" He stared at me trying to see if I remembered. "You know when you came to see me in the hospital wing?" I frowned at him. "Yeah I remember. I asked you how come you hated me so much? You said it because you were jealous and wanted me to suffer. I told you some of what I went through and then you laughed at me saying you were glad that I suffered!...Then...then I...went to the lake but I don't remember going there. I just blinked and there I was. Why? Are you just here to taunt me some more? Well you can go fuck yourself Potter because I'm sick you!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. Now it was his turn to gape at me. "Jesus you really don't remember do you? You...she...Shade said you were crazy but I didn't believe her!" This is where my acting skills came to the test. I had to act scared and enraged while I was really just highly amused. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a bookshelf while pointing my wand in between his eyes. "How do you know that name? Tell me now before I destroy your mind like Dumbledore did mine!" He was having trouble speaking so I slightly loosened my grip. "After I laughed she came out and threatened me, then she...nothing she just left. I swear!" I glared at him and tightened my grip again. "You are lying! What else did she do?" He gulped. "She...uh...we...um...had sex?" My eyes widened and I jumped away from him I shook and held myself.

"W-what?" He gulped again. "We made love Bella and...I liked it. I know you did to. Shade told me." _Wow I know that was a fucking lie. I wonder how much he has deluded himself?_ I shook harder and stare at him in horror. "No...not again...it can't be! Y-you took advantage of me! I'm sick! Very sick! You...raped me. I'm your sister! How could you?" I whispered to him. I just grabbed my hands. "No Bella don't you see... this was fate. We were meant to be together. What we had together was beautiful. It was pure magic. The way we moved together was perfect. You're like my soul mate Bella. I-I think...I'm in love with you!" He leaned in and kissed me. I let him because I was trying not to laugh. **"This proves it...we are the sanest people here. This is sad."** I felt him deepen the kiss by moving his tongue in to my mouth. I figured I had two ways to end this. I chose the one that I thought would be the most fun for me. After a second I respond to his kiss with a greater amount of passion. I felt his hands grab my breast and I broke away. "Harry we can't! We're siblings!" He brushed his hand along my cheek and lightly kissed my lips. "I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you even if it's means we have to keep it a secret. If I had my way I'd tell everyone how much I love you. Let me show you." To tell the truth I was finding this very amusing and I wanted to see how far he would take this so. I put up a silencing ward and a repelling ward so that no one would come back here. He was kissing my neck and I soon felt him lift me so I was sitting on a table. "Oh Harry..." I felt him smirk. "Do you love me Bella?" I felt his hand go up my skirt and remove my panties. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted his hair before pulling him down so that he was lying on top of me. "Yes Harry. I love you." I felt him smile and slide down so that he was keeling before my spread legs. He kissed my core before rubbing it and licking the lips and sucking on my nub when it appeared.

His technique was sloppy and messy but it still felt good. That was a plus at least. If I pretended it was the girl from the mirror it became even better because I could pretend that this was our first time and we were both nervous. Eventually I came and sighed before sitting up. Harry sat there on his knees with my cum all over his face looking like a new puppy. "How was that?" I smiled and pointed my wand at him. "You really are an idiot Harry. Shade tells me everything you fool." His eye widened and I sighed. "Then why...?" I smirked. "I was horny again and amused." He became enraged. "You think you can just play with my feelings like this?" I laughed at his attempts to look tough while still down on his knees before me. He hadn't even bothered to wipe my cum from his face yet. He is pathetic. I smiled and leaned closer to him. "It's to bad you won't remember this. _Obliviate." _I altered his memories of Shade and today's confession to where Shade showed up to now he thinks he has down nothing but try to come up with a new way to prank me. He just laid there with a blank look on his face. I place my foot on his chest and kicked him on his back. I used his own robes to clean his face and myself before picking up my panties and sliding them on. I crouched next to him before sitting him up against the shelf's with a book on pranks in his lap. My intentions where that when he comes to or if someone found him first they'll just think he fell asleep reading. I smirked and walked out. "Young or old. Smart or dumb. Strong or weak. All males are pathetic. _Human_ males take it to a whole new level though." I giggled and Shade hung off my arm. **"I can't believe you deleted me!" **I giggled. "Sweetie weren't you paying attention? I didn't delete you I just changed it so that he knew that he had sex with you but he just doesn't know who you really are. I made it so that after I left he thinks someone blindfolded him before seducing him. I may have changed a couple of your dirty talk around, but he has know idea it was me!" She cocked her head and shrugged. **"I guess I can live with that. As long as he knows I made him my bitch that's all that matters." **Once again I giggled. I couldn't wait to go back home.


End file.
